


Sobre desejos secretos, virgindade e Byun Baekhyun

by Clisthert



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, Barebacking, Come Inside, Comedy, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clisthert/pseuds/Clisthert
Summary: Baekhyun estava cansado e frustrado por ter uma vontade tão reprimida e decidiu chorar suas dores para a única pessoa que pensava naquelas horas: Do Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo. Mas talvez a situação seria mudada por um Kyungsoo que parecia distraído demais observando toda a beleza e trejeitos de Baekhyun para controlar a própria língua. Onde estava com a cabeça pra não pensar duas vezes antes de confessar seu tesão secreto-não-tão-secreto-assim para o melhor amigo? Mas não conseguiu evitar de deixar a língua soltar sua vontade ao ouvir dar e Baekhyun na mesma frase.Agora o jeito era conseguir superar a vergonha, mostrar uma nova face para seu melhor amigo e lidar com aquele… “problema”.





	Sobre desejos secretos, virgindade e Byun Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Meu deus, a minha primeira fanfic postada no AO3 e ela vai flopar, mas eu fico maravilhada por estar usando a plataforma, então eu nem reclamo aaaaaaaa
> 
> Aviso: muita putaria, palavrão, muito pornô e pornô muito gosto, porque é com BaekSoo. Me perdoem os erros e espero que apreciem a leitura!

 

 

 

 

 

Digitando rapidamente como se a vida dependesse disso, Kyungsoo olhava o tempo todo para o relógio. Contava os minutos, segurava a vontade de ir ao banheiro, ignorava a dor de cabeça, relia o que havia escrito o tempo todo. Porque ele não podia errar. Porque ele era burro e preguiçoso. Porque sempre agia feito um piolho, indo pela cabeça dos outros, e quebrava a cara depois.

 

Demorou mais uma leitura de três minutos, correções que gastaram mais dois e alguns cliques desesperados no mouse defeituoso, que o fazia parecer que estava mais socando alguma coisa do que realmente utilizando-se de um aparato tecnológico, para finalmente suspirar aliviado enquanto lia a mensagem _“Atividade a Distância enviada com sucesso!”_ na tela do computador.

 

A vida de universitário não era fácil. E para Do Kyungsoo, um universitário de vinte e três anos preguiçoso e postergador, era pior ainda. Não deveria ter ouvido as ladainhas de Chanyeol sobre o trabalho ser fácil e muito menos ter cedido ao convite de Jongdae para que tomassem uma _“birita”_ na esquina de casa. Dividir o apartamento com aqueles dois era a pior coisa possível; era como vender a alma, pois era sempre facilmente induzido a coisas que sabia que não deveria fazer. _Dois moleques de bom gogó_ , pensou, _era por isso que conseguiam tantas garotas_.

 

Suspirou e se espreguiçou na cadeira, fechando os programas e chutando o botão do estabilizador para desligar a caçamba velha que ele chamava de computador. Com a mesada dos pais, era o melhor que poderia ter no momento. Conseguir trabalho parecia uma missão que apenas Tom Cruise conseguia cumprir; nunca fazia a porcaria de perfil que os empregadores estavam procurando. No final das contas, era tão feio assim?

 

Tá que talvez com a cabeça raspada — loucura que decidiu fazer depois de tanto zoarem com o seu penteado curtinho anterior — o deixasse com a cara de ex-presidiário, principalmente quando tentava enxergar alguma coisa de longe — já que o óculos não adiantava coisíssima nenhuma —, mas era um cara legal. Tinha um sorriso bonito pelo menos e julgava sua voz bonita, apesar da testa imensa e o nariz de batata.

 

Com muito otimismo concluía: sua aparência não era motivo para nunca lhe aceitarem em qualquer cargo que fosse.

 

Antes que pudesse parar de se apertar todo por causa da vontade de mijar, a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com brusquidão e de lá entrou um garoto quase do seu tamanho — apenas uns centímetros maior —, com a cara amarrada e avermelhada, os cabelos róseos bagunçados, pisando duro com a capacidade de furar o piso. Ele sentou na sua cama — que estava tão bagunçada que poderia lhe envergonhar se realmente se importasse — e cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico que lhe soava mais cômico que fofo. Deu de ombros, seguindo para o banheiro para tirar água do joelho.

 

Okay, poderia ficar feliz com a chegada do melhor amigo? Poderia sim, mas aquela cara que Byun Baekhyun fazia não indicava coisa boa. Sabia que o motivo não era por ter perdido um episódio da sua série favorita, ou porque a vida de estudante de Ciências Biológicas não era fácil, muito menos uma cara de quem perdeu o prazo de entrega do trabalho.

 

A cara dele era de quem comeu e não gostou, ou melhor, de quem _não_ comeu. Kyungsoo tinha certeza daquilo. Suspirou, balançando o amiguinho de baixo por mais tempo que o normal, apenas para se preparar psicologicamente. O namoro de Baekhyun com o chinês estranho que fazia Engenharia Mecânica não era algo de se admirar. O motivo? Seus ouvidos se transformaram no novo muro das lamentações depois disso.

 

Encarar o amigo daquela forma era engraçado. Bonitinho, na verdade. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas enrugando completamente sua testa, a boca torcida em frustração, o cabelo parecendo um ninho de passarinho — muito obviamente porque ele bagunçou enquanto esfregava a própria cara para adquirir um pouco mais de paciência — enquanto os pés batiam num ritmo aleatório e, muito provavelmente e se entendesse bem de música, sem compasso nenhum. Poderia defini-lo como caótico. E por esse motivo que não soltava um “ _Baekhyun, vai se foder e encher o ouvido de outro!”_ , porque sabia que, das duas ou uma: ou iria se sentir culpado depois, ou o amigo choraria e ficaria se sentindo culpado depois.

 

Coçou a careca e se sentou do lado dele, que continuou em silêncio. Ele não falaria nada, como sempre. Tinha vinte e quatro anos e agia como uma criança de seis às vezes e Kyungsoo jurava que não entendia como conseguia tamanha paciência para lidar com ele. Por isso bagunçou-lhe os cabelos mais uma vez, vendo-o desmanchar a carranca e lhe olhar com uma expressão sincera de tristeza. Ele parecia um filhotinho.

 

“O que foi dessa vez?” questionou enquanto escorava o corpo num dos braços, consequentemente aproximando seu corpo do amigo. Sua voz estava meio rouca, por não ter falado por um tempo, deixando-a mais grave que o normal, mas tentava mantê-la o mais suave possível.

 

“Terminei o meu namoro.” ele respondeu simples.

 

“O que?” seu braço falseou pela surpresa e seu corpo bateu contra o do melhor amigo. Ok, deveria esperar por isso, mas, mesmo assim, se surpreendeu. “Por quê?”

 

“Você sabe o porquê.” deu de ombros, ainda com os braços cruzados e desviou o olhar de Kyungsoo. “Hoje foi a gota d'água pra mim e a gente terminou.”

 

“Hyun, olha...” hesitou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, sem saber por onde começar. “Você sabe que está sendo precipitado, não é? Vocês estão há dois anos juntos, sabe? Vocês sempre terminam e sempre voltam…”

 

“Dessa vez foi definitivo, Kyungsoo” o garoto de cabelos róseos interrompeu. “Eu estou falando sério.”

 

“Você das outras vezes também falava sério, Baekhyun, mas sempre voltava.” rebateu, revirando os olhos. “Por causa de uma coisa boba…”

 

“Coisa boba?” voltou a cortar, lhe fuzilando com os olhos. Kyungsoo apertou os lábios, arrependido. _Ok_ , pensou, _talvez pra ele não fosse uma coisa boba_. “Um relacionamento é baseado em coisas iguais! Entre dar e receber igualmente, Kyungsoo!” _pronto, começou._ “E o Yifan não quis dar pra mim!”

 

O careca teve de concentrar toda a sua força interior — seu _ki_ , _chakra_ , _cosmos_ , o que fosse — para não revirar os olhos e rir. É, rir. Aquele drama não era recente. Passou a acontecer depois do primeiro ano de namoro de Baekhyun com aquele chinês estranho da Engenharia Mecânica. _Yifan_ , não ligava muito de chamá-lo pelo nome. Era um relacionamento que sempre pareceu muito bom, mas depois que o seu melhor amigo cismou com _aquilo_ , não houve mais um dia real de paz entre o casal.

 

Okay, desde que conheceu Baekhyun — e isso já faz muito tempo, porque eram amigos desde a adolescência —, sabia que quando ele teimava, nada tirava as coisas da cabeça dele. _Precisava_ ser do jeito dele. Pior ainda era quando ele tinha argumentos para afirmar a sua certeza. E qualquer coisa que fosse dito poderia ser jogado contra a pessoa que tentasse contrariá-lo. A questão era que, quando ele estava errado, já era difícil, mas quando ele estava realmente certo…

 

Era o inferno.

 

“Você... já pensou que isso não é confortável pra ele?” questionou, numa tentativa vazia de fazê-lo ceder para o lado do namorado. _Mesmo que não soubesse o porquê_ _de tentar_ _aliviar a situação pro lado do chinês chato_.

 

“Caralho, eu nunca pensei que fosse confortável pra mim até eu dar a porra da minha bunda!” exclamou, irritado e começou a gesticular. Ótimo, _Classe B_ de Baekhyun irritado. “Ele nunca deu aquele rabo magro dele pra ninguém! Eu até entenderia se ele me dissesse ‘olha, amor, não dá, eu já tentei e achei horrível’” engrossou a voz para imitar o ex. “Mas a única merda que ele sabe fazer quando eu peço pra comer aquela bunda é rir de mim e dizer ‘você não serve pra isso’” dessa vez afinou a voz, fazendo um fantoche com a mão, a abrindo e fechando enquanto falava. “Eu não sirvo pra isso, Kyungsoo? Eu? Caralho!”

 

Novamente espremeu os lábios, fazendo o máximo para não rir do amigo. _Ele era irritante pra cacete_ , mas era engraçado. Ele se sacudia todo, torcia a boca, fazia caretas e gesticulava muito. Bagunçava as roupas, bagunçava os cabelos rosados e toda vez que ele fazia isso, o perfume dele atingia seu olfato. Era gostoso, adocicado. Baekhyun nunca tinha um perfume favorito e sempre estava fazendo a dança das cadeiras entre as fragrâncias masculinas e femininas. O mais sinistro disso tudo era que _qualquer uma_ conseguia combinar com ele.

 

Baekhyun não era lá o cara mais bonito que Kyungsoo já havia visto. Na verdade, se considerar num geral, o amigo era bem comum. Mas nada lhe tirava aquele véu que algum amaldiçoado havia lhe colocado que o fazia achar que ele era bonito pra caralho. Extremamente atraente em tudo o que fazia.

 

E não, não era a fim do próprio amigo. Não mesmo, nunca. Jamais. Ou… talvez não tanto. Só um pouquinho, quem sabe. Mas a culpa não era sua. De longe o era, porque, porra, _olha o Baekhyun_! Então, claro, era _completamente_ inocente.

 

Por mais insuportável que o garoto de cabelos róseos parecesse, a personalidade dele era agradável até demais. Oras, convenhamos, ele poderia ser mais chato que uma porta de dobradiça enferrujada, mas em compensação era uma pessoa que se dedicava aos outros. Nunca ninguém era deixado pra trás se fosse depender dele, gostava de falar com todo mundo, raramente estava de mal humor — com exceção sobre o assunto em questão —, tinha um sorriso bonito que só e era até bastante manhoso. Não era puxa saco do amigo, só tinha um ótimo gosto para amizades mais próximas. Fazer o quê?

 

“Kyungsoo, para de viajar e me dá atenção!” ouviu Baekhyun gritar e se assustou com o quão próximo ele estava. Se afastou e pigarreou, dizendo a primeira coisa que viera na sua cabeça.

 

“Daqui a pouco vocês reatam de novo.”

 

“Você realmente não acredita mesmo em mim, né? Tá defendendo o Yifan por quê?” a voz dele deixou de ser estridente, para ficar entredentes e mais grave. Opa, acho que estamos na _Classe A_ de Baekhyun irritado. “Porra, grande amigo você é… nem você, que me conhece há anos, acha que eu sou capaz de ser um homem de atitude! Eu tô muito fodido…”

 

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!” tentou se consertar, mas o outro não quis saber.

 

“Foi sim!” ele titubeou, ficando ainda mais carrancudo. “Depois de tanta coisa que eu já ouvi daquele panaca, você vir me dizer que eu ainda vou ser capaz de voltar pra ele, isso é decepcionante e eu não sei se fico decepcionado comigo ou contigo.”

 

“Você quase não me fala das suas brigas com ele, como eu vou saber?” se defendeu, elevando um pouco a voz, contudo voltou a si ao perceber os olhos úmidos do amigo. “Desculpa.” pediu sem pensar duas vezes. Era uma situação tão idiota para si, tão boba, e queria brigar com Baekhyun, mas não sabia lidar com ele chorando. Se sentia muito merda quando aquilo acontecia. “Me perdoa, não era a minha intenção te chatear, Hyun.”

 

“Ninguém me leva a sério, isso que é foda, sabe?” o garoto continuou a falar e quando o tom de voz dele não aumentava, era porque ele estava realmente chateado. “Pode parecer que estou fazendo uma tempestade em copo d´água, mas isso me frustra pra caralho. Todos os dias eu tinha que aguentar quase dois metros de escrotidão me dando apelidos babacas todos os dias, rindo da minha cara quando eu imprensava ele nos lugares, achando graça quando eu tentava me impor um pouquinho mais! Já não conseguia dar pra ele fazia uns dois meses já.”

 

“Por… Por que diabos você nunca falou isso pra mim?” gaguejou, tentando colocar a mente no lugar. Se sentiu um péssimo amigo e estava puto com aquela estátua da liberdade chinesa. _Ele era um_ _completo_ _babaca_ — como já desconfiava muito antes — _com o melhor amigo e nem tivera conhecimento disso!_ Até mesmo teve o ímpeto de se levantar e caçar o maldito pra encher a cara dele de socos, mas se conteve, lembrando-se de que Baekhyun estava consigo, com aquele cara amuada dele junto de um pós término que, muito provavelmente, o _babacudo_ estava comemorando. “Eu… poderia… ter ajudado, você sabe disso.”

 

Viu o mais velho bagunçar os cabelos novamente, sentindo pela enésima aquele cheiro doce atingir o seu olfato. Queria abraçá-lo, mas deveria de ter certeza que as coisas estariam resolvidas na cabeça dele antes, se não acharia que Kyungsoo estava tentando desviar o seu foco. Aquele jeitinho dele lhe era fofo, mesmo que ele não calasse a porra da boca.

 

“Eu não queria te incomodar.” Baekhyun deu de ombros, olhando para baixo em direção ao repartimento da mesinha do computador em que o careca empilhava as revistinhas pornôs dele. “E não é como se ele fosse o primeiro a agir assim comigo também, de qualquer forma. Pelo visto, eu realmente tenho cara de quem só escorrega no pepino.” fez careta, negando com a cabeça. “Péssima analogia, eu nem gosto de pepino.”

 

“Que mané cara, não existe isso!” suspirou cansado, escondendo o rosto com as mãos e esfregando a cara em frustração e estresse. Tinha que arranjar uma solução rápida para aquele _“pequeno”_ problema. Sabia que não podia deixar o amigo na mão, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia exatamente o que fazer. “Que tal uma balada?”

 

“Não adianta. Eu fico bonito, visto a melhor roupa, me maquio e no final é o mesmo resultado, sempre fico com alguém que só quer comer a minha bunda.”

 

“Barzinho?” tentou de novo.

 

“Dá no mesmo.”

 

“No trabalho de meio período?”

 

“Nem.”

 

“Na academia?”

 

“Piorou, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Okay, desisto!” bateu nas próprias coxas, já num nível de irritabilidade que poderia se resumir em _puto pra cacete_. Baekhyun não tinha trabalho pra arranjar ninguém na vida dele, diferente de si que tinha que gastar o dobro de energia — e de dinheiro — pra conseguir um simples boquete às vezes. E isso ainda poderia depender da quantidade de encontros, já que às vezes as mulheres não confiavam muito logo de primeira. Os caras eram mais fáceis de levar para um motel, pelo menos. “Eu sinceramente não entendo o porquê de você ter essa ideia logo agora como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes!” praticamente gritou indignado, recebendo um soco surpresa no braço. “Você tá maluco, porra?”

 

“Eu nunca fiz isso antes, seu babaca!” Baekhyun rosnou, dando outro soco num Kyungsoo que estava sem reação por receber aquela informação pela primeira vez em toda a sua maldita vida desde que conhecera aquele imbecil bonitinho do cabelo rosa que chamava de melhor amigo. “O que? Não me olhe como se eu fosse o criminoso mais procurado pela Interpol, porra, a verdade é essa mesmo, o meu grande-médio amigo pau nunca encontrou um buraco quente pra se aconchegar!”

 

 _Agora estava explicado o desespero do jovem rapaz_. O que parecia estranho pra caramba para Kyungsoo, porque o garoto mais velho era muito mais sexualmente ativo que si, então na sua cabeça já estava tudo experimentado, feito e resolvido. Resumindo as coisas: Baekhyun era gay. _Muito gay_ , diga-se de passagem, gay demais. Nunca havia escondido isso, aliás, era _veadão_ dos pés à cabeça e não se importou de planejar tudo na sua vida para que pudesse sair de casa antes de se assumir e garantir que não dependeria dos pais para continuar sobrevivendo. Muito diferente de si, que demorou anos para entender que bater punheta pra filme pornô hétero olhando o pau dos caras não era um mero interesse de comparação peniana. Assim como demorou um bom tempo para aceitar que, sim, curtia uma rola e, sim, queria muito pôr uma na boca. Passou um bom tempo apenas chupando suas namoradinhas até que finalmente realizasse o próprio desejo e ficou muito feliz ao perceber — depois de sair de trás da quadra do colégio com a boca dolorida, a garganta pinicando e um pau duro dentro das calças — que não fazia muita diferença onde enfiava a boca, porque o divertido no final era aquilo: chupar.

 

Mas agora o maior problema era conseguir uma solução para o amigo. Tá que sabia que depois de um tempo, se não tocasse mais no assunto, ele iria se conformar e seguir a vida dando como sempre fez, só que sabia também que não era justo com ele. Caramba, uma certeza que tinha na vida era aquela: sexo deve ser bom para todo mundo; deve haver um acordo, todo mundo deve saber quando ceder, tentar entender a pessoa que estava consigo. Quer dizer, pelo menos pensava daquela forma e sempre agiu assim. Já conseguiu tirar a virgindade de uma namorada sua e havia sido tão cuidadoso… a última coisa que enfiou nela foi o próprio pinto. Tá que no final ela simplesmente lhe deu um pé na bunda, mas a vida funcionava daquele jeito mesmo. Era tranquilo e preferia se conformar do que ficar sofrendo o tempo inteiro — mas isso não quer dizer que isso nunca tenha acontecido, claro.

 

Bufou, olhando para o amigo, que resolveu lhe dar um descanso e permaneceu calado. Ele lhe olhava vez ou outra, mas era muito rápido e suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. É, ele estava com vergonha. Mais um ponto que não era justo: ser virgem não era ruim… era? Okay, talvez fosse porque Kyungsoo não conseguia entender como ninguém _nunca_ se deu a oportunidade de dar para aquele garoto. Porra, ele era atraente! Deveria ser uma gracinha tanto de quatro gemendo manhoso quanto atendendo às vontades de alguém lhe pedindo pra meter mais rápido. _Porque… bom, Baekhyun tinha cara de quem sentia vontade de gozar só por obedecer_.

 

Sacudiu a cabeça. O caminho que estava se guiando era meio errado.

 

“Eu tô pensando aqui.” resolveu dizer, sua voz meio rouca, os pensamentos imundos com um monte de imagem de caras e bocas de Baekhyun numa foda. _Caralho, que difícil de tirar isso da cabeça_. “Eu tô tentando achar uma solução, vamos achar uma.”

 

“Eu sou um idiota, né, Soo?” Baekhyun de repente soltou, amuado, os cabelos revoltos e de tons meigos deixando-o ainda mais gracioso. Aquilo acabava com a sanidade Kyungsoo, que já não era lá muito boa. “Talvez todo mundo tenha razão, sei lá… Só era algo que eu queria muito tentar, porque parece ser muito bom, sabe? E nem boquete aquele babaca fazia em mim direito, eu acho que só estou frustrado pra caralho por ter tido quase três anos de foda ruim.”

 

“Três anos de foda ruim é muita coisa, Hyun, até eu nunca passei por isso e transo menos que você.” acabou falando do mesmo jeitinho do amigo, fazendo um bico igual. Era tão influenciado por ele… Queria muito poder abraçá-lo pela cintura como sempre e poder dizer um “ _relaxa, eu tô aqui por você e podemos fazer isso juntos”_ , mas soaria caótico, mesmo que no final aquilo não soasse uma má ideia e… “Eu daria pra você.”

 

“Que?!”

 

 _Onde diabos estava com a cabeça?!_ Havia se distraído! Falou alto demais o que deveria ter guardado naquela boca imensa. Mesmo que tivesse tapado a boca, falara alto o suficiente para que Baekhyun ouvisse e quase gritasse em seu ouvido. Sentir aquela vontade de se bater sempre que fazia merda era de praxe, mas nem isso conseguiu; quando o amigo ficou mais tempo do que considerou viável lhe encarando com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, decidiu que fugir dali para o melhor esconderijo do mundo — ou seja, o banheiro — seria o certo a se fazer.

 

Contudo, mal teve tempo de se levantar e correr: Baekhyun lhe pegou pela blusa e mesmo que se debatesse pra ser solto, o garoto expressava bem em sua face que exigia uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

 

“Me solta, Hyun!” pediu, sentindo as orelhas pegando fogo, junto com o rosto. Queria muito poder cavar um buraco e viver como um ermitão escondido lá dentro, apenas se alimentando de insetos e pequenos animais, pois não sairia dali _nunca mais_. Merecia algo do tipo após uma burrice tamanha cometida contra a si mesmo.

 

“Não, Kyungsoo, vem cá!” o garoto continuou puxando, logo conseguindo pegar seu braço e lhe trazer pra perto, mesmo que continuasse olhando para a tela apagada de seu computador velho. “Você está falando sério isso?”

 

“Tsc, esquece isso, Baekhyun, esquece o que a minha boca grande deixou escapar.” tentou novamente fugir, sem conseguir raciocinar direito por culpa do constrangimento. Percebeu depois que o que havia dito respondia a merda da pergunta do amigo. “Só esquece, tá bom?”

 

“Como eu vou esquecer isso que você acabou de dizer?” ele praticamente gritou de novo, agora lhe soltando o braço. “Então é sério…”

 

“Não, que droga! Porra, merda...” praguejou, socando o ar antes de levar as mãos a cabeça raspada, esfregando-a em frustração. _Não tinha que ter dito aquilo naquela cara de pau, caramba! Era seu melhor amigo ali!_ Kyungsoo, resumidamente, estava arrependido e queria muito chorar num canto o máximo de sua idiotice. Olhar para Baekhyun ali, que lhe correspondia com um ar meio catatônico, provavelmente ainda desacreditado do que havia ouvido, era como um veneno. Estava encolhendo, diminuindo de tamanho… Só queria poder gritar em frustração e não ser enchido de perguntas. Por isso, a única solução que enxergou a sua frente, foi caminhar até a porta e abri-la, apontando para a saída. “Vai embora, Hyun, amanhã a gente conversa.”

 

“Mas Kyungsoo...”

 

“Vai embora, por favor...” choramingou, completamente sem jeito. Achou que fosse ter que insistir mais, mas aparentemente, o amigo entendeu o seu pedido e saiu, murmurando um simplório _“até amanhã, Soo”_ e lhe deixando sozinho.

 

Bem que sua avó dizia que a maior condenação do homem era ter a língua grande.

 

 

 

 

**백수**

 

 

 

 

 

Resumindo as coisas bem rapidamente: Kyungsoo era a fim de Baekhyun. Não exatamente. Okay, talvez fosse exatamente assim, mas como ele poderia explicar exatamente se alguém lhe perguntasse? Algo como _“Hyun é meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, mas eu não veria mal nenhum em beijar a boca dele”_? Soava como algo péssimo de qualquer jeito.

 

Não era exatamente apaixonado pelo amigo de cabelos coloridos, mas possuía uma admiração grande que, no início, confundiu com inveja. Veja bem, Baekhyun sempre foi um garoto muito bem resolvido em todas as questões de sua vida, muito provavelmente devido ao fato de ser teimoso para o grandessíssimo caralho. Quando uma ideia lhe convencia, ele sentia a necessidade de pô-la em prática, fosse se assumindo, fosse colorindo os cabelos, fosse entrando na mesma faculdade que o melhor amigo e no mesmo curso, fosse… querendo comer a bunda do namorado. E isso era admirável, porque ele não tinha medo de quebrar a cara em algum momento e, se isso acontecesse, ele até via com certo otimismo — depois de pirar muito, é claro. E Kyungsoo enxergava isso como algo muito incrível, pra falar a verdade, e por isso que no início confundiu o seu sentimento de admiração com inveja: porque queria ter a mesma capacidade de se arriscar que o melhor amigo possuía.

 

De fato, foi por causa dele que se arriscou em muita coisa na vida. O incentivo de chupar um pau pela primeira vez, por exemplo, veio justamente dele — e o de dar a bunda também —, mesmo que fosse um incentivo silencioso. Via nele aquele jeito despreocupado e arriscado de viver, e achava que seria legal tentar também. Não se assumiu para a família pois provavelmente nunca estaria preparado para uma rejeição dessas, mas acreditava que todo mundo já desconfiava, ainda mais por ter Baekhyun como melhor amigo.

 

E junto dessa admiração sem tamanho pelo estilo de vida dele, também veio uma atração. Esta era forte o suficiente para perder momentos de lucidez, encarando o garoto por muito tempo enquanto sentia aquela coceira na garganta para lhe dizer _“bem que a gente poderia se beijar, não?”_. Contudo, na mesma proporção, era covarde demais para tentar algo. Veja bem, o padrão de Baekhyun era alto — alto _literalmente_ , o moleque só pegava homens com quase dois metros de altura! — e os caras eram bonitos demais. E até poderia ser um cara que não fosse de se jogar fora, mas reconhecia que não era exatamente bonito, pelo menos não bonito do nível de se arriscar a ter alguma coisa com o melhor amigo.

 

Ao mesmo tempo que ficava se perguntando: _“Caralho, se eu tentar, não vou arruinar a minha amizade tão foda de boa?”_ E… bom, lá estava a resposta; estavam há uma semana sem se falar desde que tivera a burrice de deixar escapar o desejo que tentava, na porrada, manter no cativeiro da sua mente. E. Não. Conseguiu!

 

O problema é que se sentia uma merda, saca? Pior que o micróbio que comia e cagava o cocô do cavalo do bandido. Baekhyun parecia ter seguido a sua vida, enquanto Kyungsoo se remoía de arrependimento, repetindo toda a conversa que tiveram naquele dia maldito de entrega de trabalho a distância, pensando nas outras possibilidades que não acarretaria no término tão repentino da melhor amizade da sua vida. Até se permitiu chorar um pouquinho, deixando Chanyeol preocupado pra caramba, mas não quis dizer nada para sua humilhação ser menor. Era melhor assim.

 

Okay, poderia estar sendo dramático. E o era de fato, já que poderia muito bem passar óleo de peroba na mesma cara de pau que teve de falar aquela porcaria e ir conversar com o amigo, mas a coragem morria sempre que o encarava de longe. _Tão bonito, puta merda_ , com aqueles cabelos róseos recém-pintados e sempre bagunçados, o sorriso quadrado de presinhas bonitinhas, tava _tão_ fodido por não conseguir se aproximar de alguém que tinha uma monstruosa intimidade que até estranhava. Tinha que apanhar muito da vida, bem no meio da cara, pra tomar vergonha e, quem sabe, coragem.

 

Mas a única coisa que decidiu fazer ao ver Baekhyun parado no corredor em que era o único maldito caminho para a sala que teria a próxima aula, foi suspirar e esconder o cabeção careca no capuz de seu casaco, tentando andar calmamente na frente dele. Quem sabe ele não lhe ignoraria como estivera fazendo e então poderia voltar a sua rotina de sofrer pela amizade perdida?

 

“Kyungsoo!” _Ah, não, pelo amor de Deus, ele me chamou, ele me chamou, ele me chamou!_ Sua mente gritava, berrava, era como se tivesse uma vuvuzela montando a cacofonia mental em que se encontrava naquele momento. Tremeu dos pés a cabeça, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem mais do que deveriam e evitando virar como se tivesse sido chamado pelo próprio diabo. “Kyungsoo, é rapidinho, prometo não tomar muito seu tempo.”

 

O viu se aproximar, sentindo-se uma merda pela segunda vez na semana. Baekhyun também estava sem jeito de falar consigo. A voz dele era baixinha, meio manhosa, aquela tática que sempre utilizava para lhe convencer facilmente de fazer as vontades dele. Não era muito difícil, ainda mais se acabasse olhando para o rostinho cabisbaixo e bonito dele, aquela boca de lábios finos fazendo um bico bonitinho que dava aquela vontade pequena, do tamanho de um elefante, de beijá-lo.

 

“Pode falar, Hyun...” acabou ditando com a voz suave, antes de tomar coragem suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. “Sou todo ouvidos.”

 

“Mesmo?” o sorriso esperançoso e aquele brilho no olhar eram impagáveis para si. _Como era trouxa_ , mas como gostava de ver o amigo feliz. “Então, é… que… bom, faz um tempo que a gente não se fala e nem faz nada juntos e…” _ele estava sem jeito e Kyungsoo queria rir porque era uma gracinha_. “Eu só queria ter uma oportunidade da gente poder ir ao cinema, ou ir na nossa lanchonete preferida pra jogar conversa fora e tudo o mais.” deu de ombros, bagunçando os cabelos coloridos. “Esse tipo de coisa.”

 

Kyungsoo não era de criar expectativas, então, apenas deu de ombros _por mais que o fundo do seu estômago sentisse aquelas cócegas de felicidade_. Era algo comum que eles faziam sempre, ir ao cinema, comer um hotdog na lanchonete e dividir um copão de suco — porque detestava refrigerante e o melhor amigo respeitava isso — ou ir na sorveteria só pra terem o prazer de matar um potão de dois litros de sorvete juntos enquanto conversavam, geralmente sobre como a faculdade os fodia sem dó nem piedade.

 

“Eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra ir ao cinema e nem pra gastar nessa lanchonete, Hyun, ela é cara.” se permitiu rir com a falta de jeito do garoto. _E lembrar que estava pior que ele minutos antes_ _…_ mas o bem-estar de Baekhyun sempre foi meio que… sua prioridade. “Mas… a gente pode fazer algo na sua casa, que tal? Você faz a pipoca, eu posso levar um pote de sorvete e a gente maratona uma série ou fica vendo streaming de algum gamer que você gosta, sei lá” também deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer, mas o amigo lhe sorriu radiante em resposta.

 

“Amanhã já é sexta, Soo… Então, se você quiser, pode ser amanhã.” propôs, com aquele sorriso na face em que ficava impossível de dizer não. “Que tal?”

 

“Depois das seis?”

 

“Isso!” Baekhyun confirmou, animado como um cachorro Corgi em uma corrida num campo. “Aí você pode dormir lá, você que sabe!”

 

E Kyungsoo apenas assentiu em resposta, pedindo desculpas sobre estar atrasado para a aula — uma optativa que decidiu fazer e uma das únicas que não fazia junto com o amigo —, acenando para ele em despedida antes de sair correndo. A única conclusão que tinha na cabeça era a única que importava:

 

Sua amizade não estava arruinada, afinal.

 

 

 

 

 

**백수**

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tentou muito não pirar.

 

Quer dizer, ele estava vendo filme com Baekhyun, que morava sozinho e gostava de filmes que não eram tão interessantes para si, com exceção de Jurassic World e por isso estavam vendo aquele filme. Naquele momento o silêncio que estava entre eles não era tão desconfortável e um cheiro enjoativo de manteiga tomava conta do quarto. Estava meio deitado na cama do melhor amigo, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira enquanto ele abusadamente jogava o peso da cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo.

 

Estava tudo aparentemente normal entre eles. Baekhyun lhe atendeu de banho recém-tomado, os cabelos róseos um pouco escurecidos pela umidade e não puxou nenhum assunto constrangedor que fosse. Também não reclamou mais sobre seu término, nem sobre não conseguir comer a bunda de ninguém, mas, mesmo assim, algo estranho no ar deixava Kyungsoo nervoso pra caramba.

 

Foi no momento em que Claire estava mostrando para Nick que toda aquela aparente pompa não a impedia de ir buscar pelos sobrinhos por ela mesma, que sentiu os braços do melhor amigo envolverem sua cintura e o rosto dele se afundar ainda mais em seu pescoço. Aquilo lhe causou um arrepio desconcertante, o que lhe deixou inevitavelmente nervoso.

 

“Soo…” ouviu lhe chamar com aquela voz manhosa quase irresistível aos seus ouvidos. Ele sabia o quão afetado era por aquele tom e por isso o usava tanto para lhe amansar quanto para lhe convencer de fazer qualquer coisa pra ele.

“Oi, Bae, pode falar…”

“Era sério aquilo que você falou?” ouviu a _bendita_ pergunta ser direcionada a si e não conseguiu deixar de fechar os olhos, uma falta de ar surgindo repentinamente como se o caos estivesse se instalando entre eles sem que pudesse impedir. Pensou em algo pra dizer, _qualquer coisa que fosse_ , mas Baekhyun prosseguiu antes que tivesse a oportunidade de se pronunciar. “Digo… Se for verdade, eu quero.”

“Que?!” foi a sua vez de praticamente gritar no ouvido do amigo, que se encolheu pelo susto que levou do escândalo muito do necessário de Kyungsoo, pois _o que diabos seu amigo estava lhe falando?_ “Hyun, você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de zoação.”

“Eu não tô zoando, droga.” devolveu mal humorado e se afastou do careca, que sentiu certa dor no peito de ter aquela proximidade cortada — mesmo que ela lhe deixasse nervoso. “Sério, diz pra mim se o que você disse foi pra valer e por quê? Eu preciso saber…”

Kyungsoo suspirou, ajeitou os óculos de armação redonda na face, passou a mão pela cabeça desprovida de cabelos e sentiu-se suar. A hora era aquela, certo? É quando revelaria seu tesão mal disfarçado de tantos anos e que o outro só não percebeu porque era lerdo mesmo.

“Olha…” Começou, hesitante, buscando palavras exatas para dizer aquilo. Contudo, o que mais poderia proferir se não a frase que sempre lhe passava pela mente? “Você é meu amigo, mas… foder com você não parece uma má ideia, sabe? Você é bonito e… Bem” deu de ombros e desviou o olhar, sem jeito. “Parece ser bom de cama, né.”

  
  
O silêncio do garoto de cabelos róseos pareceu lhe conduzir para mais uma cena de caos, sofrimento e arrependimento. Como queria voltar atrás em suas palavras desde o dia que simplesmente disse _aquilo que não deveria ter dito_. O que dá na cabeça de um ser humano a simples vontade de dizer que daria pro amigo? Assim, na tranquilidade? Nenhum homem comum diria isso e Kyungsoo, com a mesma certeza que tinha sobre os hominídeos que dominaram o mundo terem surgido no continente africano, sabia que tinha um parafuso a menos.

 

Já estava preparado para dizer novamente para que Baekhyun esquecesse aquela merda, que o seu cu estaria selado novamente para que nem mesmo a linha do WiFi de sua casa passasse o sinal, que ele teria que se contentar em fazer das tripas coração com aquela bunda redonda e bonita que ele tinha. Porém, mais uma vez, o garoto era rápido em começar a falar antes que pudesse interromper tudo.

 

“Então, é isso?” ele meio sorriu de um jeito que o careca não entendeu. “Se é isso, então eu quero.”

 

“Como assim, Baekhyun, você sabe que isso é loucura, né?” quase se atropelou para dizer, olhando bem para o rosto do outro atrás de algum rastro de riso ou deboche. E Baekhyun lhe olhava com uma atenção quase desconcertante, com uma expressão séria, como se esperasse que fosse surtar daquela forma — ou apenas estava tentando lhe entender, vai saber.

 

“Bom… Eu não acho, sabe?” deu de ombros e finalmente pegou o controle para pausar o filme que viam. “Tipo, eu andei refletindo sobre isso durante a semana e pensei ‘ _eu provavelmente vou ficar muito nervoso, então preciso confiar em alguém pra fazer isso pela primeira vez’_ , aí pensei depois que não havia pessoa na qual eu confiasse mais do que o meu melhor amigo.” seu tom de confissão junto ao ajeitar tímido da franja, acabava com o pouco que Kyungsoo pensava em ter de dureza dentro de si; se era um sem coração como Chanyeol dizia, muito provavelmente agora sabia quem o havia roubado. _Ugh, que piegas_. “Então… se você quiser, eu… quero. Se for pra perder a virgindade, tem que ser com alguém muito importante pra mim. E eu só pude concluir que você é a melhor pessoa pra isso. E não é estranho, sabe?”

 

“Você não acha que isso vai estragar a nossa amizade?” questionou, genuinamente preocupado. Preferia bater punheta por cinco anos sem comer ninguém do que perder Baekhyun na sua vida. _Olha o nível de importância que esse filho da puta tem na sua vida, Kyungsoo._

 

“Só se a gente permitir, Soo. É sério.”

 

Suspirou. Sabia que depois de tudo, ele não desistiria nem a pau. Quer dizer… Pau ele ainda queria, certamente, mas não desistiria por isso. Coçou a cabeça, sentindo os fios espetarem de leve seus dedos e retirou os óculos para esfregar o rosto, entendendo que não tinha jeito; não era um sacrifício que faria, mas lhe soava constrangedor o fato de ter cuspido seu desejo para cima dele, sem dá-lo a oportunidade de ter seu terreno preparado.

 

Mas… se pudesse admitir com toda a coragem que obviamente _não_ possuía, Kyungsoo queria _muito_ dar para o melhor amigo. Tipo, muito mesmo. E comer também, na verdade. Tinha um pouquinho de inveja com quem saía com Baekhyun e tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo gemer, ou de pau duro… porque nem mesmo quando o viu ficar com outros rapazes, teve a oportunidade de ver o pau dele duro feito pedra e estava muito curioso pra saber como seria a aparência e tudo. Algo super normal, claro, porque ele como um futuro biólogo era muito admirador da anatomia peniana alheia.

 

Ainda mais se fosse pra colocar na boca.

 

“Tudo bem…” finalmente o respondeu, tendo a sensação de que as orelhas cairiam de tão quentes que estavam. “A gente pode fazer isso, eu vou te ajudar.” Baekhyun abriu um sorriso gigante e só auxiliou para que o careca se empurrasse ao precipício daquela maluquice. “Quando a gente pode fazer?”

 

“Amanhã.”

 

“O que?” gritou “Baekhyun, não!”

 

“Ah, qual é, Soo!” o garoto se levantou, o pijama de um ou dois números a mais, deixando-o com um jeito fofo e com a aparência de ser mais baixinho que o normal. “Você já não vai dormir aqui? Então, a gente pode transar amanhã!”

 

“Caralho, foda marcada é a coisa mais triste do universo, sério!” reclamou, batendo nas próprias coxas. “Você nem deixou com que eu me preparasse psicologicamente!”

 

“Se preparar psicologicamente pra quê, Kyungsoo? Sou eu quem vai perder a virgindade aqui, não você!” brigou, ficando bicudo. Daquela vez, no entanto, o mais baixo ficou com vontade de mandá-lo ir a merda. “Qual é!”

 

“Você já deu muito mais do que eu, okay?” cruzou os braços, indignado; seu território era… _apertado_ , oras.

 

“E qual é o problema? Eu vou ser cuidadoso, cacete, eu sei como cuidar de um cu melhor do que ninguém!” exclamou, voltando a se sentar ao lado do melhor amigo. O rosto parecia tão preocupado e fofo e aquilo matava o careca de um jeito cruel, porque só sentia vontade de ceder e sentar nele logo de uma vez. O racional e emocional conflitavam loucamente dentro de si. “Olha, a gente pode fazer tudo com calma e no seu ritmo, já que eu não sei como você… transa, sei lá.”

 

“Vai ser assim, com hora marcadinha, sem nada antes?” quis chorar por ter que perguntar aquilo, mas funcionava muito diferente daquilo e, por mais que o tesão por Baekhyun pudesse lhe fazer subir pelas paredes, Kyungsoo ainda estava se acostumando à vergonha que sentia toda vez que se lembrava de que daria o cu para o melhor amigo comer. “Soa tão impessoal vindo logo da gente.”

 

Baekhyun parou para refletir e aquilo consumia o outro por dentro enquanto tentava se manter o mais normal possível exteriormente. Que dúvida séria corria pela cabeça colorida do outro para morder o lábio inferior e estar com o cenho franzido daquele jeito que lhe soava sexy pra cacete? _Que porra, Kyungsoo, concentre-se! Concentre-se!_

 

“Então” ele bagunçou os cabelos e voltou a lhe olhar. “A gente pode ir no cinema amanhã, pegar um filme que nós dois podemos gostar, entrar no nosso clima típico de divertimento e se rolar um beijo…”

 

“Me beijar? Você quer me beijar?” questionou, assustado. Aquela parada de sexo entre amigos não tinha aquelas regras de que não podia beijar na boca? Porra, estava reclamando da situação ser impessoal num momento anterior… “E eu já disse que estou sem grana, Hyun, não rola…”

 

“É claro que eu vou te beijar! Eu não fico duro sem um beijo bom, porra.” revirou os olhos e fez questão de se esticar de onde estava apenas para empurrar o outro pelo ombro. “E eu pago, se esse for o problema, entende? Eu tenho as minhas economias e se for pra tirar a tensão do pensamento do que vai ocorrer amanhã em você… Eu faço qualquer coisa, Soo.”

 

“Mas… Eu nem me depilei, Bae.” tentou e choramingou. Soava um merdão de marca maior tentando escapulir, mas era instintivo.

 

“Eu não ligo pra pelos. Sério. Yifan não se depilava e nem por isso eu deixava de chupar o pau dele.”

 

“Mas eu tenho que comprar as coisas pra chuca, além do lubrificante e-”

 

“Kyungsoo, para!” Baekhyun lhe pegou de surpresa ao virar o seu rosto na direção dele, tão próximo que fazia o seu coração bombear com força suficiente para conseguir ouvir e seus ouvidos latejavam pela circulação sanguínea. “Você se esqueceu? Eu sou _passivo_ desde que eu me conheço nessa vida de veado. O que não falta é aparelho de higiene íntima no meu armário. E lubrificante. E camisinhas. E consolos e plugs também, se você quiser. Tenho tudo pra gente, relaxa… Você não quer me dar, é isso?”

 

“Não! Eu quero te dar, Bae, é só...” suspirou, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. _Ele vai ficar chateado, seu merda, age logo, seja sincero, seja since-_ “Eu tô nervoso, sabe? Eu fico pensando no que isso pode resultar, porque eu quero muito… foder com você, mas eu não quero estragar nada entre a gente, entende? Além de que eu joguei isso pra você de graça e fiquei com um pouquinho de vergonha.”

 

“E você não vai. Nem eu. Não vamos, relaxa.” Baekhyun garantiu, com uma firmeza na voz que era fácil em convencer Kyungsoo. _Okay_ , o careca pensou. _Eu só preciso confiar nele, certo? Vai ser a melhor experiência pra ele, que vai amar e tudo vai dar certo._ Precisava ter pensamento positivo, porque se se internalizasse aquele pessimismo, era capaz de ficar broxa por três meses só por culpa da ansiedade. “Tenta não pensar nisso agora, pode ser? Vamos voltar a ver o filme e amanhã… a gente vive o que tiver que viver, tudo bem?”

 

Kyungsoo assentiu, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Realmente, já tinha o desejo declarado, por que então se sentia tão nervoso? Talvez fosse pelo alto padrão de Baekhyun e agora ter uma chance com ele, fazia com que sua confiança recebesse uma banda. Não era o melhor cara que o amigo pegaria. Estava longe de ser, na verdade. Mas tentaria se superar.

 

Quase se engasgou na própria saliva ao sentir os lábios molhados de Baekhyun em sua bochecha, pressionados de um jeito gostoso e que lhe deixou quente rapidamente, e se arrepiou com o beijo no pescoço que recebeu logo após, terminando com o peso da cabeça dele em seus ombros. E sua pele ficou lá… Queimando, dormente… pedindo por mais como um andarilho no deserto do Saara pedia por água.

 

É, Kyungsoo, você tá muito fodido.

 

 

 

 

 

**백수**

 

 

 

 

 

E isso não queria dizer que Baekhyun não estava nervoso.

 

Na verdade, ele estava nervoso pra cacete. Se ele pudesse comparar, diria que estava tremendo mais do que o estimulador prostático que guardava numa caixa no fundo de sua gaveta de cuecas — junto de muitos outros brinquedinhos que vibravam tanto quanto. Conseguia sentir todos os pelos do corpo arrepiados de ansiedade e, se não fosse um cara fresco e bastante higiênico, já teria vomitado na própria roupa no primeiro arroto após o almoço.

 

O fato é que nunca havia parado pra pensar na possibilidade do amigo ser… bom, um companheiro de foda. Não negava que ele era uma gracinha, achava super fofo em como ele cedia fácil às suas vontades e como ele lhe fazia bem, contudo, nunca nem havia ficado pelado na frente dele. No _sério_. Nem conseguia ainda formar uma imagem mental dele duro ou, sei lá, de quatro pra si.

 

Só que ao mesmo tempo em que isso soava muito bizarro e fora da sua realidade, também parecia muito _interessante_. E isso deixava Baekhyun um tanto excitado, porque tendia ser curioso ao extremo. Precisou de uma semana inteira pra perceber que o melhor que poderia tirar de uma experiência nova, deveria ser com alguém que confiasse. E lá estava o careca, com aquela boca bem desenhada, sempre com umas roupas super cafonas e largas — algo que quebrava a sua ideia de que os homens da comunidade LGBT se vestiam muito melhor que os héteros e, talvez, isso fosse exclusivo dos gays mesmo, porque todo homem bissexual que conhecia era meio brega —, e a única coisa que sabia da vida sexual _gay_ de Kyungsoo era que ele curtia muito chupar um pau. E isso estava _ótimo_ porque, bem, nunca teve um cara dedicado num boquete para si em toda a sua vida.

 

E, certamente, Baekhyun já transou muito. Essa era a vantagem de curtir alguém do mesmo sexo; o banheiro era a melhor saída para uma rapidinha. Foram tantas que já havia perdido as contas. A maioria, claro, foram com os namorados que já teve na vida, mas não tinha o que reclamar dos casuais também. O problema era que _nenhum_ realmente lhe satisfizera 100% e isso o vinha frustrando fazia algum tempo. A última pessoa na qual resolvera tentar algo fora Yifan e ele parecia ter vindo da mesma árvore dos frutos podres que Baekhyun costumava a comer. Era um babaca e, por mais que soubesse disso, gostava de verdade do lado legal dele pra conseguir sustentar o tormento por quase três anos. Agora, se achava um otário; aquele que levou o relacionamento sozinho com alguém que estava cagando para ele.

 

Será que esse era o defeito do garoto de cabelos rosados? Ter um dedo mais podre do que o de um zumbi para escolher macho? Parecia maldição dos céus. Okay, quando dissera que a sua entrada para o inferno estava garantida após ter dado a sua pra outro comer, se referia a situação após a morte, sabe? Não estava a fim de viver o inferno agora. Baekhyun sempre quis ter um relacionamento tranquilo e sempre se esforçou o máximo para conseguir isso, mas nunca obteve sucesso. Se era Deus se vingando, ele poderia se desfazer da piada.

 

Mas só da piada, porque ele não deixaria de dar a bunda. Não mesmo.

 

Também, qual é o problema desses caras, na real? Custava liberar a bunda pro garoto se divertir? Não é que Baekhyun pretendia soldar o próprio cu pra nunca mais ser usado, até porque tinha uma coisa chamada próstata lá dentro que não queria abrir mão de jeito nenhum. Tinha um puta fetiche por homens altos, fortes e de quatro, gemendo grosso e pedindo por mais. Era o tipo de vídeo que mais caçava nos sites pornôs, tinha culpa de gostar tanto disso? Só queria que isso saísse dos vídeos e fosse ele a foder um alto fortinho na vida, poxa!

 

Era por isso que demorou tanto pra conversar novamente com Kyungsoo sobre o assunto; além dele ser seu melhor amigo, ele ainda era um carinha baixinho, nem era musculoso, mas… falava grosso. E era bonitinho. A sua cabeça mudou, na verdade, quando o viu em sua porta naquela noite de sexta-feira, parecendo super sem jeito e com um olhar meio culpado ainda por tudo o que aconteceu. E _caramba_ , como viveria sem aquele homem se simplesmente o dispensasse? Não se via sem a amizade de Kyungsoo e certamente a perderia se o deixasse mais constrangido dizendo um sonoro não.

 

Mas, na real, não pensava em dizer _não_. Nem soava certo simplesmente dizê-lo. Porque era o seu melhor amigo ali, caralho, e isso era muito confuso. Contudo, ficou ainda mais decidido de seguir em frente após ver a pele do careca se arrepiar pelo beijo que lhe dera no pescoço junto de um suspiro contido. Aquilo deixou Baekhyun meio excitado e perdido nos próprios pensamentos, tendo que se dividir em continuar repetindo mentalmente o que aconteceu e se controlar pra não ter uma ereção.

 

Daria tudo certo, com certeza. Baekhyun não tinha dúvida nenhuma quanto a comer a bunda do melhor amigo.

 

 

 

 

 

**백수**

 

 

 

 

 

Após aquela situação que poderia ser considerada deveras constrangedora de um Kyungsoo se acovardando sobre ficar com Baekhyun, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal. Terminaram de ver o filme, colocaram outro em meio a discussões sobre seus maus gostos para filmes, o garoto de cabelos róseos comeu biscoito na cama e deixou farelos, fazendo o mais novo brigar com ele e, no terceiro filme, eles apagaram, em algum ponto no qual eles não se lembraram no dia seguinte.

 

E durante a manhã também foi a mesma rotina de sempre. Alguma coisa dentro do careca dizia que tudo aquilo era uma tentativa do amigo de não lhe deixar pilhado com toda a situação e, de certa forma, ele estava certo. Por que, afinal, Kyungsoo estava tão nervoso com aquilo tudo, se estava a passos tão próximos de um desejo que reprimiu por anos? Certo, não queria ser aquele que estragaria tudo, mas se Baekhyun havia lhe garantido que nada daria de errado, então, que _porra_ estava esperando? Tinha era mais que correr para o abraço.

 

Fizera o almoço — pois não queria ser intoxicado com a comida ruim do amigo — e foi inutilizado quando o mais velho se ofereceu a lavar a louça. Ficou observando ninho rosa na cabeça de Baekhyun enquanto refletia sobre tudo e… _Caramba_ , ele possuía as costas bem largas. E bonitas. Elas combinavam com a bunda dele dentro daqueles shorts curtos que ele vestia e que deixava as coxas a mostra. E até lavando a louça, transitando pelo curto espaço entre a pia e o armário, ele rebolava de um jeito gostoso de olhar. Resumidamente, Kyungsoo ficava perdido no tesão que era Baekhyun. Porque ele conseguia ser sexy de _qualquer_ jeito. Caralho.

 

É, não tinha jeito. Correria para o abraço mesmo. Só de pensar em passar as mãos naquele corpo bonito, os dedos do careca formigavam. Retirou os óculos, que estava pendurado na ponta do nariz, e os limpou com a camisa. Precisava ocupar as mãos de alguma forma, porque não queria parecer um louco se de repente, perdido em pensamentos, se levantasse e desse um tapa na bunda dele. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas pegar alguém de surpresa dessa forma não era nada bom. Nem estavam no contexto para aquilo. Só sabia que tinha que se livrar de uma vez por todas da timidez que lhe atingia sempre que lembrava do que aconteceria. Precisava se soltar, ficar mais à vontade.

 

E não conhecia melhor forma do que falando sobre o assunto.

 

“Baekhyun…” chamou, a voz baixa e um pouco rouca, por não ter falado muito durante as refeições. Na verdade, a ansiedade voltou com força total, mas tratou de limpar a garganta para falar quando a atenção do outro voltou-se para si. “Quando… quando que a gente vai sair? Digo, para ir pro cinema. Eu preciso ir pra casa, sabe… me arrumar.”

 

“Ah! Sobre isso” ele secou rapidamente as mãos, sentando-se de frente para o careca, deixando-o um tanto desconcertado com a proximidade, esta que sempre tiveram, vale ressaltar. “Queria te perguntar se você realmente tá a fim disso.” Baekhyun lhe olhou seriamente, de uma forma que lhe assustou, porque nunca tivera aquela encarada direcionada para si. E até naquilo aquele garoto ficava charmoso, _puta que pariu_! “Digo... Eu estou ansioso. E animado. Eu confesso que não havia pensado na possibilidade antes, mas agora que ela surgiu, ela parece perfeita. E eu, agora, te quero.” riu e Kyungsoo o acompanhou, porque aquilo era, no mínimo, ainda muito inusitado. “Você é um cara bonito, que sempre me fez bem e… Como você não vai me fazer bem justo nesse momento, sabe? Só que eu não quero te pressionar e muito menos te deixar desconfortável com tudo. Sabe como eu sou empolgado, né?”

 

“Tsc, Bae…” suspirou e levou a canhota até o pescoço de Baekhyun, fazendo um carinho de leve ali. “Eu disse antes, eu só estou nervoso. E um pouco constrangido por ter sido tão aleatório, mas… Eu quero. Eu…” gaguejou sem que pudesse controlar, xingando baixinho e desviando o olhar do outro. Por que parecia estar nu diante dele quando decidia ser sincero? Estava tão exposto, mas já era tarde, não? Não tinha muito o que fazer e- “Quero muito. Qualquer coisa, na verdade. Porque eu, sei lá, acho que a gente se daria muito bem na cama.”

 

“Sinceramente, se eu soubesse que você tinha esse tesão em mim antes, Soo…” o de cabelos róseos murmurou e, pegando Kyungsoo de surpresa, capturou a mão dele com a sua, levando a mão menor e mal cuidada aos lábios, beijando-a levemente. O corpo do careca levou um choque com o contato; se excitava tão fácil por culpa daquele maldito, que era vergonhoso, mas estava, aos poucos, deixando de se importar.

 

“O que… você faria?” ousou a questionar, vendo-o roçar a boca calmamente sobre sua pele, e fazendo-a eriçar-se diversas vezes diante dos toques superficiais.

 

“Eu muito provavelmente já teria te comido com gosto.” direto como sempre, Baekhyun deixou uma mordidinha no dedo médio de Kyungsoo antes de afastar as mãos de seu rosto. “E muito provavelmente a gente já estaria pelado na cama, cansados de tanto foder.”

 

“Como você é sujo, Baekhyun.”

 

“Você não me conheceu ontem pra estar surpreso desse jeito.”

 

Os dois caíram na risada e Kyungsoo se sentiu ainda mais tranquilo. Era apenas… o Baekhyun de sempre ali. Apenas conheceria uma nova faceta dele e isso, na realidade, não era tão terrível, só soava muito mais íntimo do que uma amizade exigia. Mas não era realmente um problema para eles. A amizade continuaria igual e vigorosa como sempre fora, com o mais velho perturbando o careca sempre que podia, exigindo sua presença, seu afeto e um tempo só para eles dois juntos. Como sempre foi e como sempre seria.

 

“Quer cancelar a saída, Bae?” questionou, depois de o ajudar a guardar o resto das louças.

 

“Não” ele negou rápido, sem pensar duas vezes. “Quero passar um tempo assim contigo. Nem lembro a última vez que a gente foi ao cinema, na real.”

 

“Talvez foi quando vimos aquele filme horrível da DC…”

 

“Você quer dizer todos eles?”

 

“Hey!” tentou bater no outro com o pano de prato, mas Baekhyun apenas riu de si, tomando o objeto de suas mãos logo após. “Então… Eu vou indo, tudo bem?”

 

“Não, não, você não vai” e mais uma vez naquele dia, Kyungsoo foi surpreendido ao ter seu corpo virado e os braços do mais velho rodeando sua cintura, colado às suas costas. “Eu tenho roupas aqui que podem servir em você. Sei que você não gosta de roupas apertadas, então eu tenho umas mais folgadas aqui e que fazem seu estilo, tipo moletons. Não se preocupe em ir pra casa, porque você mora um pouco distante.”

 

“Tudo bem, então” concordou, levando a destra aos fios róseos do outro enquanto envolvido naquele abraço. “Então eu vou tomar banho. E se você quiser, não precisa perder muito tempo se arrumando.”

 

“ _Nah_ , eu gosto” deu de ombros e apertou mais a cintura de Kyungsoo, que quase xingou por ser obrigado a segurar um suspiro. Era um abraço _tão_ gostoso, porra, iria infartar ou derreter. _Ugh, sendo piegas novamente._ “Eu amo me maquiar e usar umas roupas bem apertadas, porque me acho muito gostoso nelas, confesso.” riu ao ver o careca revirando os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de soltá-lo; sentiu falta do calor dele sobre seu peito. “Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa…”

 

“E o que seria?” questionou, um pouco frustrado, porque queria ficar mais naquele abraço.

 

“Você pode usar uma das minhas jocks?” pediu e Kyungsoo gargalhou forçadamente. “É sério, Soo!”

 

“É sério que você não tá zoando?” arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando alguma risada de Baekhyun, que não veio. _Caralho_ , ele não podia estar falando sério! _Nunca_ havia usado aquele tipo de cueca e parecia que usá-la ou não daria no mesmo, que porra. Ficou um pouco ansioso quando a seriedade do rosto do amigo não se dissipou e ele até mesmo parecia um pouco decepcionado; suspirou. “Bae…”

 

“Usa, por favor.” o mais velho murmurou o pedido e Kyungsoo apenas fechou os olhos. Era um golpe muito baixo fazer aquela carinha de cão sem dono, com aquela voz manhosa para cima de si. Como era burro por não conseguir negar nada ao outro. “Eu quero saber como sua bunda fica numa dessas, de verdade. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha visto a sua bunda fora das calças, queria começar com o pé direito.”

 

“Eu… eu vou pensar, okay?” soltou rapidamente, virando-se em direção a saída da cozinha e caminhando o mais rapidamente possível para que não pudesse ouvir novas insistências de Baekhyun.

 

Suas pernas estavam bambas. Tanto pelo beijo em sua mão, quanto pelo abraço e pelo pedido de voz embargada de uma curiosidade pecaminosa, na qual Baekhyun sabia que seria atendido, já que nunca lhe era negado nada. E Kyungsoo iria fazer, com certeza. Foi o que pensou quando pegou as roupas no guarda-roupa de Baekhyun ao entrar no banheiro, com o pau meio duro dentro das calças e a bendita cueca embolada na mão direita.

 

 

 

 

 

**백수**

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo estava sentado na cama enquanto observava Baekhyun terminar de se arrumar. Tentava focar ao máximo na cabeleira revolta e de cor bonita, junto da atenção que ele dava aos olhos durante o processo de pintá-los adequadamente, e não na bunda bem feita sendo arroxada pela calça preta e justa. As coxas dele gritavam contra o jeans e isso tirava um pouco o ar do careca. Além de deixá-lo um pouco deslocado por estar indo tão… ele, perto de toda a maravilhosidade que era o melhor amigo.

 

Estava o mesmo de sempre aliás; conseguiu uma camisa polo no meio das roupas de Baekhyun que não fosse nada apertada ou cavada ou cinco vezes o seu tamanho — bem 8 ou 80 como o garoto de cabelos róseos era — e uma jeans básica. Sem precisar pentear o cabelo, apenas ajeitou os óculos de armação grossa e redonda no nariz para que não parecesse uma espécie de matador de passarinhos na rua com sua cara amarrada, mesmo que não adiantasse de porra nenhuma, porque Kyungsoo tinha fotofobia e o sol naquele dia estava estralando no céu. A neve que caía no inverno sul-coreano era compensado pelo calor demoníaco do verão.

 

E eles sairiam. Sim, como sempre fizeram; dividiriam um balde de pipoca, escolher algum filme no qual eles poderiam ficar comentando sem medo de serem repreendidos, mesmo que essa decisão do longa-metragem fosse na hora e era sempre Baekhyun que conseguia lhe convencer a ver alguma coisa, porque reclamava menos que ele quando não gostava do filme. Depois disso eles… transariam. Como, Kyungsoo sinceramente ainda não sabia. Meio que não tinha uma receita que eles poderiam seguir para poder foder feito coelhos — o que era o que o careca mais queria. Ficou se perguntando o que aconteceria depois disso rolar. Repetiriam a dose? Porque Kyungsoo não pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer sim. Ou Baekhyun agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido e colocaria um filme que eles já tinham visto trezentas vezes, comendo biscoitos no caralho do colchão pro careca limpar depois? Kyungsoo, nesse caso, não possuía previsibilidade alguma em qualquer hipótese que levantasse, porque ainda não tinha amostras para observação do caso.

 

 _Argh_ , por que isso tudo parecia tão complicado na própria cabeça, caralho? Baekhyun parecia tão animado, concentrado no espelho, com o perfume doce dele tomando todo o local e deixando Kyungsoo com vontade de chegar por trás dele, apertando-o todo. Era uma delícia só de imaginar, não conseguia ter uma visão de como se sentiria ao fazer. E o quão forte Baekhyun poderia lhe pegar? Será que ele hesitaria antes de dar o cartão verde pra ele pra que fizesse o que quisesse consigo?

 

Porque Kyungsoo era bruto. Pelo menos quando era passivo. Nas poucas vezes que fora, podia muito bem se lembrar, gostava de ser fodido com força. No bate-estaca mesmo, porque aquele impacto das peles lhe enchia de tesão, apesar de doer um pouco dependendo da posição. Mas porra, só de imaginar metendo daquele jeito com Baekhyun era..

 

Suspirou e se levantou rapidamente, ajeitando os óculos e olhando pra qualquer coisa que não fosse a imagem das omoplatas de Baekhyun destacadas na camisa enquanto ele ainda se olhava no espelho. Estava sentindo as partes baixas dormentes e não tinha a _mínima_ intenção de sair de pau duro na rua. Ainda mais com aquela cueca que deixava deu pau encaixadinho no meio; ficar duro iria fazê-lo escapar pra cima, certeza.

 

Essa tal jocks, aliás, não era como ficar sem cueca; era como usar uma peça que te lembrava o tempo todo que a sua bunda estava de fácil acesso. Era oportuno, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um pouquinho constrangedor.

 

“Bae... Eu vou pra sala, tudo bem?” pronunciou-se e jurava que a sua voz estava meio tremida quando falou. _Puta que pariu, né, Kyungsoo, toma vergonha na cara e se controle!_

 

“Vai apagando as luzes da casa, por favor? Eu já estou terminando aqui” Baekhyun virou-se para o amigo com um sorriso bonito e Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar olhar de cima a baixo pro corpo do homem que iria lhe comer naquele dia e, inevitavelmente, acabou percebendo algo.

 

Baekhyun guardava o pau do lado direito da cueca.

 

“Tudo bem” ajeitou novamente os óculos e caminhou até a porta. Estava desconcertado, queria _tanto_ simplesmente ajoelhar só pra ter o prazer de rezar a mais longa oração em frente da bênção que era aquele homem. _Por que diabos parecia tão tarado de repente?_

 

“Desculpa a demora” disse rápido, antes que o careca pudesse sair e este riu baixo.

 

“Relaxa, Bae. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de se arrumar e…” deu de ombros, um pouco sem graça, mas tão decidido a não se conter que… “Bem, você fica muito gostoso assim.”

 

Aquilo lhe deixava tímido pra caralho ainda. Tão tímido que a primeira coisa que pensou foi em sair correndo porta afora para atender logo o pedido do amigo. No entanto, antes que sua mão virasse a bendita da maçaneta daquele caralho de porta que vivia emperrando — e nem sabia o porquê de Baekhyun não ter resolvido aquilo ainda —, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado com uma força que não esperava. E em meio ao seu desequilíbrio, foi imprensado contra a porta defeituosa. Kyungsoo nem mesmo conseguiu pensar direito quando teve sua boca beijada com uma vontade que não estava preparada por seu cérebro; a única coisa que conseguiu fazer além de dar um gemidinho tosco, foi segurar Baekhyun pelos braços, apertando-o com força na tentativa inútil de recuperar a firmeza das pernas

 

Ficou tonto de primeiro momento, mas correspondeu com a mesma vontade em que foi pego. Sua destra se arrastou meio mole pelo ombro do maior para se firmar nos fios cor-de-rosa da nuca dele. Seu ar foi tirado com facilidade pela surpresa e, mesmo assim, abriu mais a boca e fez questão de chupar a língua de Baekhyun, sentindo ser ainda mais apertado, bem do jeito que gostava. Kyungsoo teve sua boca bem aproveitada por um tempo que lhe pareceu curto; Baekhyun mordeu, chupou, lambeu seu lábio inferior, lhe deixando perdido o suficiente pra gemer durante o beijo inteiro. E o ouviu gemer de volta, de um jeito que deixou sua pele toda arrepiada; mole, arrastado, meio fino. _Maravilhoso_.

 

“Eu tô um pouco duro.” foi a primeira coisa que Baekhyun disse ao quebrar o beijo, dando uma risada antes de selar seus lábios novamente. A voz dele estava derretida, um jeito manhoso sem igual e isso mexeu com Kyungsoo inteirinho. “Mas eu precisava muito saber como era o seu beijo.”

 

“E?” quis saber, forçando o corpo dele para que ficasse ainda mais junto do seu. Baekhyun levou os dedos na sua careca, arranhando de um jeito gostoso; foi obrigado a prender o gemido na garganta. “O que você achou?”

 

“Foi um experimento não conclusivo, desculpe.” disse com um falso tom de decepção, mas com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. “Acho que eu vou ter que te beijar mais.”

 

“Você é ridículo, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo riu, dando um tapa leve com os dedos na nuca dele. Este que, sem vergonha alguma, voltou a selar-lhe os lábios, com muito mais calma dessa vez. Parecia íntimo e só deles, como se fosse um passo a mais para que o careca se sentisse ainda mais confortável. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça sem cabelos dele, aliás, foi de se esfregar contra Baekhyun, no famoso pau com pau, só pra tirar a prova do quão _meio-duro_ ele estava. “Vai me fazer desistir da saída assim.”

 

“Tá louco pra dar pra mim, né?” o maior sorriu de lado e Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos em resposta, tentando não perder o foco para como ele mordia a boca daquele jeito sem vergonha que ele fazia sempre. Muito provavelmente Baekhyun percebeu suas orelhas queimando feito o inferno, já que lhe deu um beijo no queixo e se afastou. “Vai lá, então, Soo… Eu vou só passar um gloss e já vou pra sala. Aproveita e chama um táxi, porque eu não quero ir de ônibus pro shopping hoje.”

 

O careca apenas assentiu antes de deixar o quarto com a ajuda de Baekhyun — porque só ele sabia lidar bem com aquela porcaria de maçaneta. Este que deixou o sorriso morrer nos lábios pra soltar um gemidinho abafado, abrindo as calças apertadas só pra ajeitar melhor a ereção que havia se formado e que nem pensando na coisa mais broxante do mundo faria seu pau diminuir de tamanho. _Que boca era essa, Kyungsoo, puta merda_.

 

Foi um ímpeto de coragem vindo de Baekhyun. O que mais queria naquele momento, era deixar Kyungsoo o mais confortável possível, mesmo que estivesse uma pilha de nervos ao pensar que, finalmente, iria ter uma primeira vez como ativo. Mas sentiu a necessidade de se acalmar e nada melhor para si do que ser esquentado com um beijo gostoso, só que… _Caramba, caramba, caramba_ , que boca Kyungsoo tinha, que boca. Era grossa, boa de sugar para dentro da sua e o motivo de ter ficado duro foi que não conseguia parar de formar a imagem do melhor amigo de joelhos com seu pau na boca enquanto ele chupava a sua língua.

 

Na real, sortudo foi o cara que teve a honra de gozar com a imagem de um Kyungsoo ajoelhado e língua pra fora esperando uma porra quente pra beber.

 

Baekhyun respirou fundo, ignorando aquela latejada no pau miserável que sentiu, aquela vontade de bater uma punheta fora do normal, pra passar a porcaria do gloss pra ir para a sala. Kyungsoo lhe esperava tão comportadinho encostado na parede ao lado da porta, que teve vontade de beijá-lo de novo. E também, ele estava bonito pra caralho. Na verdade, ele era bonito pra caralho e estava se sentindo meio idiota por nunca ter percebido antes. A careca na qual havia implicado ao ver pela primeira vez, parecia combinar demais com Kyungsoo naquele momento. Ele também parecia distraído com alguma coisa, algo que era comum, porque Kyungsoo era avoado, mas até aquilo estava lhe deixando atraído pelo baixinho. Que coisa.

 

O caminho até o cinema foi esquisito para Baekhyun. Eles estavam conversando normalmente, como bons amigos que eram, empolgados sobre qual filme veriam, mas o garoto de cabelos róseos simplesmente _não_ conseguia se desgrudar do melhor amigo. Ficou sentindo aquela necessidade completamente nova de apertá-los nas coxas e cintura e, como um cara bem resolvido que sempre se mostrava, não o deixou de fazer; dançava com os dedos esguios pela carne farta das coxas do careca, apertando com vontade, fazendo a voz dele quebrar pelo contato. Ele era transparente demais, puta merda… Lhe repreendia com o olhar e pedia por mais ao mesmo tempo. Queria ficar olhando para Kyungsoo, pra vê-lo sorrir e comentar algo sobre os filmes que estavam no cinema. E, mesmo que Baekhyun discordasse sobre certos filmes que atingiam a curiosidade do careca, vê-lo falar deles com o sorriso meio derretido nos lábios devido aos apertões que dava nele, era… gostoso pra caralho.

 

Será que havia sido o beijo que deram que despertou aquela atração imensa e repentina? Baekhyun não sabia, contudo, tinha que ficar se controlando o tempo todo para que não tivesse uma ereção devido a vontade que estava passando no momento. Porra, só ficava sensível daquele jeito quando era pego com vontade ou quando era provocado ao limite. Lembrou-se que a última vez que se sentiu daquela forma, foi quando Yifan lhe fodeu na escada de emergência do prédio em plenas seis da manhã, após uma corrida matinal que fora obrigado a fazer com ele. O máximo de loucura que aquele macho de merda lhe fizera cometer.

 

Se arrependimento matasse, com certeza Baekhyun seria só pó.

 

Discutiram por um bom tempo, o suficiente para perderem uma sessão, sobre qual filme veriam. Justamente, a sessão perdida foi do título que decidiram ver. Kyungsoo, por algum milagre divino, foi o que convenceu daquela vez; Baekhyun na fila estava com cara de tédio, sem expectativa nenhuma sobre o longa. _Porque era terror_ e o garoto de cabelos róseos não tinha saco pra _jumpscare_ nenhum. E na realidade, nem sabia o motivo de _“A Invocação do Mal”_ ter atraído a atenção do baixinho careca, sendo ele o maior cagão para aquele tipo de filme.

 

Quer dizer, ele dizia gostar, mas passava a maior parte do tempo apertando as próprias bolas — ou pelo menos era o que Baekhyun achava, porque Kyungsoo sempre punha a destra entre as pernas enquanto tapava os olhos com a outra mão.

 

E, naquele filme, não foi muito diferente. Baekhyun tratou de proteger o precioso balde de pipoca das quicadas que o mais novo dava no banco do cinema a cada cena aparentemente aterrorizante do filme; a mão direita perfeitamente encaminhada para os meios das pernas, que estavam cruzadas, contudo, mostrou-se corajoso o suficiente pra não esconder os olhos. Kyungsoo apertava as próprias bolas, tinha certeza disso. _Que porra de mania estranha_.

 

O filme não era ruim ao todo; o pique-esconde com o capeta realmente tinha prendido a atenção do maior, que ficou arrepiado com aquelas mãos horrorosas saindo do guarda-roupa pra bater palma — isso nem fazia o menor fodendo sentido para si, aliás, porque o que o capeta ganha brincando de bater palma e dar susto, afinal? _Cata a alma logo e acabou, gente_. Até tentou dar uma chance maior, entretanto, o longa se seguiu como todos os outros filmes de terror que já havia visto; depois de um tempo, os sustos o entediavam, certas coisas não tinham muito sentido e, por mais que relevasse, ainda se sentia um pouquinho decepcionado. Em todo final de um filme de terror, estaria um Baekhyun a espera de algo inovador.

 

Kyungsoo, no final daquelas quase duas horas de possessão demoníaca e gente voando — por que pessoas voavam tanto em filmes do tipo Baekhyun não sabia —, estava super empolgado, pulando feito um pinguim filhote com dificuldades de andar na neve. Era gostoso pra caramba vê-lo tão animado assim. Até tentou se segurar pra falar qualquer coisa, mas não se aguentou quando ouviu um:

 

“O filme até que foi legal, né?” Kyungsoo soltou com aquela voz grave dele, um pouco baixo. “Pena que não me assustou tanto…”

 

“Mas o que você quer com um filme de terror, Kyungsoo, infartar?” questionou, indignado com a afirmação do melhor amigo, recebendo um olhar ofendido. Aquele careca só poderia estar zoando mesmo. “Você passou o filme todo quicando na cadeira e apertando o próprio saco!”

 

“Eu estava ansioso, caramba! Ele não me assustou tanto, okay?” o careca insistiu, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado. Era instintivo de Kyungsoo em qualquer filme de terror pular a qualquer barulhinho que fosse. A culpa era dele se ficava tão imerso na situação, ou que fosse tão empático ao ponto de entender todos os sentimentos dos personagens? “Eu tô falando sério.”

 

“Okay, eu vou fingir que acredito em você.” Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, falando de um jeito esquisito, pois estava ocupado em tentar tirar o que sobrou do gloss nos lábios, agora com o salgado da pipoca, com a ponta da língua. “E antes que você pense que não” pôs o dedo em riste, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. “Apesar dos defeitos padrão de todo o filme de terror, eu gostei desse.”

 

Ao saírem do elevador, o maior segurou para não revirar os olhos ao perceber que saíram nos fundos do shopping. Sempre tinha aquele mal terrível de não prestar atenção para onde estava indo após o cinema; nunca mantinha em mente que o negócio ficava aos fundos do bendito lugar e que tinham, assim como na ida, atravessar o shopping inteiro na volta. A noite estava fresca, pela graça dos deuses, o que era maravilhoso para si; e para o melhor amigo, aliás, que detestava tempo quente demais. Olhou para Kyungsoo, na intenção de compartilhar sua opinião só para vê-lo concordar — além do calor, o fato também de serem dois tansos que não prestavam atenção em nada —, mas o sorriso contido do careca lhe desconcertou por um momento. _Uou_ , não tinha nada demais ali, sabia disso; no entanto, naquele momento, ficou um bocado encantado. Na verdade, a vontade que lhe bateu foi de imprensar o menor contra a parede da construção e beijá-lo com vontade. _Se aquele sorriso estivesse contra sua boca, como ele se desmancharia?_

 

“Vem cá, que porra é essa de que eu aperto meu próprio saco?” o careca soltou de repente, com o rosto tomado em confusão, pegando Baekhyun de surpresa. O sorriso havia sumido. “Eu tenho cara de maluco?”

 

“Bom, você quer a resposta?” devolveu, desviando-se do tapa que Kyungsoo tentou lhe dar. Até respirou aliviado e se manteve em alerta; aquele tapa, se tivesse lhe acertado, doeria por uns três dias. “Você fica assim, ó!” e lá foi Baekhyun pagar o caralho do mico que era o menor agindo feito doido quando ficava assustado, quase caindo ao tentar cruzar as pernas em pé e com a mão entre elas. “É ridículo ver você na cadeira do cinema!”

 

“É a coxa, porra, eu aperto a coxa e não o saco, idiota!” Kyungsoo esfregou a própria cara, sentindo-se um bocado constrangido com o que havia passado por sua cabeça, porém, ofendido o suficiente para não manter a sua reclamação guardada dentro de si. “E espero que esteja muito feliz e satisfeito por ter que comer um _careca-maluco-que-arroxa-o-próprio-saco-quando-tá-com-medo_.”

 

Baekhyun engasgou uma risada e Kyungsoo só conseguiu suspirar ao vê-lo sustentar um sorriso bonito pra cacete em sua direção, se aproximando mansamente de si. Fosse aquilo o medo de levar um tapa, ou uma forma de convencê-lo, não sabia, mas conseguiu fazer com que o careca esperasse-o até que tivesse a cintura capturada com uma força carinhosa. Pensou até em impedir quando sentiu-se ser empurrado em direção a parede externa do shopping devido a vergonha que sentia, mas ainda encarava a fileira de dentes bonitos juntos dos olhos pequenos em meia lua que pareciam cheios de carinho. Kyungsoo ficou pensando que não possuía dignidade alguma por culpa de Baekhyun, mas… os caninos salientes combinavam tanto com ele. E as marcas de expressão ocasionadas pelo sorriso, deixavam o garoto de cabelos róseos ainda mais atraente.

 

Como Kyungsoo conseguiria resistir àquela maldição da beleza posta na sua frente em forma de melhor amigo?

 

“Mas eu tô muito feliz!” o maior confirmou, encurralando o careca entre o corpo um pouco maior que o dele e a parede. Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse reagir, a boca de Baekhyun colou contra a pele de sua mandíbula, lhe deixando sem ar. “Sério, eu tô muito feliz, só que… satisfeito…” pegou o queixo do melhor amigo, fazendo-o olhar diretamente para si. “Satisfeito eu vou ficar quando estivermos juntos na minha cama, sem nada atrapalhando a gente.”

 

 _Puta que pariu_ , aquilo arrepiou Kyungsoo dos pés a cabeça de um jeito que ele nem mesmo conseguiu se conter a agir em resposta. Suas mãos passearam da cintura de Baekhyun aos ombros, passando calmamente pelo tórax dele, com os mamilos aparentes roçando na palma da sua mão. O careca amava e odiava ser provocado daquela forma; primeiro, porque se sentia ridiculamente mais excitado que o normal e, segundo, que perdia as papas da língua no tesão de responder de volta.

 

Mas não sabia o quão filho da puta Baekhyun conseguia ser.

 

“Eu achei que o seu satisfeito fosse depois de uma boa gozada.”

 

“Kyungsoo, só de te imaginar sem roupa na _minha_ cama, já é satisfatório pra caralho e eu nem consigo explicar racionalmente o motivo.” o ar soprado da risada de Baekhyun atingiu o rosto do menor, deixando-o ainda mais com vontade de beijá-lo. “Acho que você vai me mostrar um novo significado de satisfação, Soo.” murmurou. “Eu quero você me dando uma surra.”

 

Do Kyungsoo era um reles mortal na Terra, passando por provações que nem mesmo os deuses analisaram antes de colocar na sua grade. Ouvir cada palavra daquela frase escorregar dos lábios de Baekhyun naquele sussurro de quem estava claramente excitado com os próprios pensamentos, fez o estômago do careca afundar. O deixou mexido o suficiente pra querer gemer _alto_ , só pra que tivesse o prazer de mexer com melhor amigo de volta. Seu corpo todo respondia para que grudasse no dele. No de seu melhor amigo. Aquele que conhecia desde a adolescência, que já mexia com a sua cabeça por anos, que lhe olhava com uma curiosidade latente e, junto disso, uma névoa de excitação que lhe deixava ainda mais bagunçado. Queria pra caralho foder com Baekhyun e nem sabia expressar sua vontade devidamente, e isso lhe soava uma loucura!

 

Quando percebeu, sua boca já estava colada na dele, naquela bagunça de línguas agitadas, mordidas nos lábios e barulhos de sucção deveras excitante para os ouvidos do careca, que chupava a língua de Baekhyun sempre que possuía oportunidade em meio ao beijo. Porque era gostoso e, afinal, o que Kyungsoo não gostava de chupar?

 

“Para de me provocar assim, porra.” disse sério em meio ao beijo, sentindo seu lábio inferior ser chupado com uma calma tortuosa logo após. Queria matar o amigo por lhe deixar babando nas partes baixas justo no estacionamento do shopping, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria jogar tudo pro alto, inclusive as roupas dele, para talvez começar um boquete ali mesmo. “Eu vou perder o controle desse jeito.”

 

“E essa é a graça, Soo” Baekhyun parou de beijá-lo, só pra olhá-lo nos olhos. Seu pau latejava e estava com um tesão que lhe fazia querer ignorar o fato de que estavam em local público. A sua maior vontade era ter Kyungsoo lhe apertando firmemente entre as pernas, com força o suficiente para lhe deixar com vontade de gozar só com aquilo. Na sua cabeça, passava um único pensamento; _de que precisava demais comer a bunda do melhor amigo._ “Eu não quero controle nenhum, entende? Eu quero a gente desesperado e fodendo pra caralho.”

 

“Então, por deuses, Hyun, vamos pra casa, droga!” seu tom de reclamação foi completamente contraditório à expressão que tomava conta de seu rosto enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo tronco de Baekhyun, parando o carinho justo quando os dedos tocaram no botão da calça apertada que ele usava. Mais um pouco de provocação e Kyungsoo se ajoelharia ali mesmo, sem arrependimento. Aquele volume sob a calça do garoto de cabelos rosados estava lhe deixando ainda mais perdido no próprio tesão, gerado pela grande expectativa da noite. “Se não a gente vai fazer besteira na rua de qualquer jeito e… eu não tô pra exibicionismo hoje.”

 

“Ah, que pena, achei que pudesse te pôr de quatro aqui mesmo” debochou com um sorriso torto na face, mas logo desmanchou a pose prepotente em um gemido derretido e manhoso ao ter o pau segurado com força pela mão menor de Kyungsoo. A pegada foi _exatamente_ do jeito que havia imaginado e não conseguiu evitar se contorcer um pouco, repousando a cabeça no ombro do mais novo. Seus quadris se remexiam em um rebolar lento em direção àquele carinho gostoso que recebia e sentia que era impossível parar de gemer no ouvido do melhor amigo. Baekhyun não se importava mais com nada além do desejo de conhecer aquela nova face do careca. Lamentava-se apenas por não ter conhecido antes, sentindo que poderia ter se aproveitado disso há muito mais tempo. “Porra, Soo…”

 

“Você é grosso, sabia?” o mais baixo deixou escapulir o comentário, mas sem a timidez ou vergonha de anteriormente. Ainda havia, sim, uma sensação incômoda de insegurança lá no fundo porque achava Baekhyun areia demais para o seu caminhão, mas a cada vez que olhava-o nos olhos e via o quão excitado ele estava por sua causa, Kyungsoo deixava de lado o medo de dizer as coisas pra ele. Porque nas amizades, parecia fluir uma espécie de barreira translúcida que mostrava às pessoas daquele relacionamento um limite que não poderiam transpassar. E o careca a atravessou sem pedir permissão quando deixou o desejo por Baekhyun tomar conta de si. Agora, por mais que soubesse que ela ainda estava lá, sabia que já era tarde pra voltar atrás; foi confrontado com o melhor lado, aquele que tanto queria e, se fosse pra ser apenas aquela vez entre eles, obrigatoriamente teria que ser memorável. E aquele Kyungsoo que vivia na toca, que era tão primitivo, impulsivo e completamente diferente do Kyungsoo social, surgia e tomava conta. “E você pode me pôr de quatro, Baekhyun, mas na sua cama. Não era isso que você queria?”

 

Não existia mais aquele medo repressor de antes; na verdade, havia o incentivo que era o alicerce da amizade deles, tudo o que haviam construído juntos até então. O tesão era só um detalhe — um detalhe escabroso —, que os deixavam mais íntimos. Porque não haveria julgamento em meio à excitação dos corpos. E Kyungsoo deixaria fluir do jeito como sempre desejou que fosse.

 

“É o que eu quero, Soo…” a voz rouca de Baekhyun lhe dava choques tão gostosos… ela caminhava por entre o agressivo e manhoso e provavelmente o mais velho nem percebia o que fazia; Kyungsoo nem sabia qual tom gostava mais e sentia que se realizaria quando ouvisse e visse, finalmente, como era quando Baekhyun fodia.

 

E perceber os olhos semicerrados, a expressão séria no rosto marcando o desejo por si, sentia vontade de… _porra_ , que loucura, mas faria tudo o que ele quisesse com apenas um olhar, com uma ordem dele, porque deveria ser bom pra _caralho_ ele mandando em alguém na cama. E Baekhyun jogava o foda-se pra tudo e, mesmo com os carros passando para saírem do estacionamento do shopping, ele grudou a boca contra a sua, esfregando o corpo no seu, segurando a sua mão ainda junto a ereção dele. Gemeu de um jeito sem vergonha entre o beijo e, de fato, o que caralho Kyungsoo poderia fazer além de gemer de volta? Estava tão rendido que chegava a ser ridículo, tão ridículo que quando se separaram, foi obrigado a esticar a camisa até que escondesse a região onde estava a cabeça do próprio pau, porque já tinha melado a própria calça, o que não passou despercebido por Baekhyun, que riu e lhe puxou para fora dali.

 

O caminho de volta para a casa do mais velho foi um inferno; o fato de estarem em um táxi não os ajudava em nada. Primeiro porque Baekhyun tremia mais do que ele já tremeu na vida por aquele desejo todo reprimido; nem quando estava com o seu vibrador mais forte enterrado na bunda tremia de tesão daquela forma — no máximo acontecia quando se torturava num pós-orgasmo quando sua próstata ficava extremamente sensível, mas aí eram outros quinhentos. Segundo porque Kyungsoo não parava de lhe olhar! Aquele arregalar natural e que combinava tanto com ele caminhava dos seus olhos à sua boca e dela pro seu pau, e sabia muito bem a vontade que o careca estava tendo no momento.

 

Que porra, Baekhyun foi realmente enfeitiçado pelo charme de Kyungsoo. Conseguia ver o quanto ele estava _doido_ pra dar e não era pra nenhum babaca da faculdade, no qual ele não conseguia sustentar mais que duas ficadas; era para o melhor amigo que ele olhava, para o cara que nunca foi levado a sério pelos próprios namorados. E isso deixava o garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa muito fora de sua zona de conforto; aquilo lhe descontrolava e era algo completamente novo para si. Estava ansioso pra caralho, seu pau pulsava dentro das calças apertadas de um jeito dolorido e tinha quase certeza que não duraria como queria justamente pelo quão cheio de tesão estava para ter o mais novo consigo numa cama.

 

E sua cabeça conflitava incessantemente seus dilemas, porque queria comer o melhor amigo, mas queria dar pra ele também; porque estava curioso sobre como ele era na cama, porque queria chupá-lo de todos as formas possíveis, queria entender como era se enterrar com vontade no corpo de alguém, de fazê-lo tremer como tremia quando era fodido com força; queria ver, ouvir, cheirar e sentir, como ele rebolava, como ele gemia, como ele gozava, como era o gosto dele, o cheiro de sexo junto dele… e nunca havia pensado nisso antes. Tanto que não sabia como explicar aquele desejo que lhe tomou gradativamente, mas que não conseguiu impedir que viesse e lhe tomasse conta, fazendo com que fantasiasse todas as coisas que poderia fazer na cama com Kyungsoo.

 

Até o final da viagem, Baekhyun ficou olhando o taxímetro feito um obsessor e nem esperou o motorista cobrar alguma coisa; entregou a nota que cobrisse o valor, jogou um foda-se para a porra do troco e não se importou de puxar o careca pela nuca pra beijá-lo na boca, no meio da rua mesmo. _Foda-se, foda-se tudo_. Que se fodesse também, bem gostoso, com Kyungsoo na sua cama, bagunçando os lençóis, usando suas coisas, gozando em tudo. _Porra, só de imaginar…_

 

O menor tentava abrir sua calça quando o jogou contra a porta que havia acabado de fechar. Num suspiro trêmulo, Baekhyun o pegou pelos pulsos, suspendendo os braços dele acima da cabeça, numa tentativa de acalmar ambos os ânimos. Sua atitude um pouco agressiva surpreendeu Kyungsoo, que riu contra sua boca de um jeito que era bom; provavelmente ele sabia o que Baekhyun estava tentando fazer, já que a euforia lhe era incomum também naquelas horas. E sim, por mais que tivesse dito para o careca que queria-os desesperados em cima de uma cama, naquele momento, sentia necessidade de calma. De alguma forma, sentia que aquela rapidez toda atrapalharia a memória de trabalhar bem em cada momento e… não queria que isso acontecesse de jeito nenhum.

 

Kyungsoo lhe encarava, com os olhos nublados, embaçados, mesmo que as íris caminhassem por todo o seu rosto enquanto fazia a mesma coisa. De repente, aquela sensação leve de insegurança lhe tomou um pouco, fazendo com que tentasse ao máximo se concentrar nos ofegos do mais baixo que batia em seu rosto. E naquele ritmo que havia se proposto, Baekhyun deu um beijo no queixo do careca antes de descer a boca para o pescoço, pegando uma porção da pele fina com os dentes e lambendo a região logo após. O gemido baixo em aprovação do outro fez sua pele se arrepiar.

 

“O que foi?” Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho, instintivamente percebendo que o maior tentava se distrair de alguma forma. Projetou os próprios quadris para frente, a fim de esfregá-los nos dele, para sentir um pouquinho da ereção que lhe provocava uma vontade louca de se pôr de joelhos na frente dele. Não estava exatamente desesperado, mas o Kyungsoo com tesão era um Kyungsoo impaciente; quando Baekhyun não lhe respondeu vocalmente, começou a se sentir realmente preocupado. “Fiz algo de errado?”

 

“Não, não fez.” o mais velho riu baixinho contra o pescoço do menor, gostando do cheiro do seu perfume na pele dele e o quanto a fragrância parecia combinar com ele. Levantou o rosto para que pudesse olhar para o melhor amigo, não resistindo em beijá-lo na boca mais uma vez. “Só que… eu ainda estou fascinado pelo que está acontecendo, sabe? Nunca tinha passado na minha cabeça que você…”

 

“Fosse uma possibilidade de foda sua?” o careca interrompeu, com um sorriso torto no rosto; Baekhyun assentiu, fazendo-o rir. Sentia a insegurança descrita nos olhos do maior e sabia que o problema não era aquele, de fato. Conseguia lê-lo tão facilmente e não tão estranhamente sabia exatamente como abordá-lo para que chegasse no ponto que parecia incomodá-lo tanto. Com Baekhyun sempre tinha um _jeitinho_ especial de fazê-lo entregar os pontos. “Mas na minha passou, Hyun. Tantas vezes que você nem pode imaginar e… eu posso te dizer uma coisa?” aproximou o rosto o suficiente para que suas bocas se roçassem levemente, tentado demais a beijar aquela boca que lhe soava tão atraente. Baekhyun todo o era e, porra, só queria poder se aproveitar dele por completo. “De todas as vezes que eu gozei imaginando a gente fodendo, em nada se compara o quão bom está sendo agora.”

 

“Caralho, Soo, onde tá aquele garoto tímido e assustado com a situação de ontem?” perguntou em um tom indignado, imprensando os quadris do careca com os seus contra a porta em resposta, sentindo a ereção dele contra a sua, deixando seu corpo entrar naquele choque de prazer que era tão incômodo quanto gostoso. Queria xingá-lo por lhe deixar cheio de vontade com tão pouco.

 

“Não sei” deu de ombros, com as mãos ainda presas sobre a própria cabeça pelo aperto firme de Baekhyun e sem nenhuma vontade de se soltar. Na realidade, estava gostando daquele tipo de atitude vindo dele, porque a força que era exercida soava-lhe excitante. “Talvez ele tenha percebido que não tinha nada a perder com isso e resolveu se jogar de vez nessa oportunidade que pode ser a única.” e realmente, Kyungsoo não tinha mais nada a perder, decidindo que dizer o que pensava era essencial para reforçar que, acima de tudo, ainda era o velho melhor amigo. “A nossa amizade era a minha barreira, Baekhyun. Mas ela não sendo uma barreira grande o suficiente, eu vou transpassar. Vê? A gente tá aqui agora. Antes eu tinha pensado que era um erro, mas depois de te beijar uma par de vezes, eu percebi que seria loucura eu não aproveitar nada disso.”

 

O careca não percebeu, mas aquilo deixou Baekhyun um pouco mexido e, se possível, ainda mais excitado. Instintivamente os lábios se tocaram novamente, naquela lentidão imposta pelo garoto de cabelo rosa e que foi agradavelmente aceita por Kyungsoo. Seus braços foram soltos e, não muito tempo depois, sentiu as unhas do maior passarem por sua cabeça raspada, lhe causando um arrepio gostoso. O abraçou em resposta, ainda dentro daquele ritmo, sentindo-se provocado pelo leve rebolar dos quadris de Baekhyun contra os seus. O beijo intensificado, entre suspiros fortes e chupadas de línguas, as mãos perdiam-se lentamente no corpo do outro, ainda sobre as roupas. Aquele sufocamento que agonizava os dois e ao mesmo tempo os deixavam ainda mais curiosos e interessados um no outro. Melhores amigos que iriam para cama; algo longe de ser incomum. Baekhyun não se importava e Kyungsoo deixou de se importar, finalmente. Era só o desenrolar que importava naquele momento.

 

Baekhyun puxou a nuca raspada com certa exigência e Kyungsoo apenas inclinou a cabeça para trás, quebrando o beijo em um barulho estalado, deixando o pescoço acessível para que o maior pudesse abusar do jeito que ele quisesse. Era bom sentir os dentes e a língua quente dele ali; o carinho soava extremamente íntimo, como se conhecessem o corpo um do outro há muito tempo. E, ainda, era submisso, algo que Baekhyun percebia bem e ficava com a mente ainda mais bagunçada por causa disso.

 

“Você até agora não tentou mudar a situação...” ele apontou na oportunidade que teve, quando sentiu a carícia dos dedos de Kyungsoo em sua nuca enquanto distribuía pequenos chupões pela tez clara do pescoço dele.

 

“É porque eu não quero, Hyun.” respondeu em um pequeno ofego, sua voz raspando no fundo da garganta, rouca e fraca devido ao tesão que sentia; sabia que a calça que usava já estava manchada pela própria excitação e ao mesmo tempo que soava vergonhoso, lhe deixava exposto de um jeito que era gostoso. Queria mostrar a Baekhyun que o desejava de todas as formas possíveis. “Não sou como seus ex, entende? Eu quero dar pra você, Hyun… quero _demais_.”

 

“Tenha em mente que eu não sou um cara experiente, Soo…” o murmúrio quase tímido vindo do garoto de cabelos róseos fizera o menor soltar uma risada. “Eu não sei de muita coisa, apesar de ter meus flashlights…”

 

“Então essa é a sua preocupação?” perguntou, puxando o rosto do outro para que ele lhe olhasse. A expressão dele estava séria, com a vontade que sentia evidente no olhar, mas ali ainda se mantinha aquela insegurança que havia percebido. “Eu sei disso e exatamente por isso que as coisas vão ser no seu ritmo. Mesmo que você estivesse preocupado comigo, eu sabia que seria necessário ir do seu jeito. E sem pressão, Baekhyun, a gente tem a noite toda ainda…” sorriu, mas este logo se desmanchou quando seus olhos desceram pelo corpo do mais alto. “E se ela não for o suficiente, a gente ainda tem o domingo, se quiser.”

 

“Eu quero o tempo que você quiser me dar, Soo.”

 

“Então fique feliz, porque pra você eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.” Baekhyun abriu um sorriso largo ao ouvir aquilo e puxou Kyungsoo em direção ao seu tão velho e conhecido quarto, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

 

Eles demoraram muito mais tempo que o normal para chegar ao cômodo, porque simplesmente não queriam se desgrudar. Quando não era Kyungsoo praticamente pulando no colo do mais alto, era Baekhyun imprensando o careca contra a parede durante um beijo e outro, apertando com força as nádegas macias por cima do grosso jeans. Baekhyun se sentiu tão tentado em apresentá-lo a sua coleção de brinquedos sexuais, mas viu que queria transar com ele assim como fizera na sua _primeira_ primeira vez; só com o calor da pele e o estímulo primitivo que as bocas, mãos e paus de verdade poderiam dar.

 

Terminaram no quarto com a camisa de Kyungsoo aberta, exibindo o corpo esbelto e sua voz solta ecoando pelo quarto com o estímulo que recebia nos mamilos pelos polegares de Baekhyun.

 

“Fez a chuca antes de sair de casa?” Baekhyun questionou despreocupadamente enquanto empurrava o careca para que caísse deitado em sua cama e ficando em cima dele. Levou a ponta da língua contra o mamilo escuro e durinho do lado direito, vendo o momento exato em que a pele de Kyungsoo se eriçou completamente. _Uau…_ “Hein? Me responde.”

 

“Merda, Baekhyun, sim, eu fiz” gemeu algo que o maior não conseguiu entender ao mordê-lo na região visivelmente sensível. “E além disso eu coloquei a droga da cueca que você pediu.”

 

“Sério?” esboçou um sorriso e quando Kyungsoo confirmou, saiu de cima dele, com a mão contra a própria ereção ainda sob a calça. “Eu quero ver” afirmou, indicando com a cabeça para que o careca se levantasse. “Tira a roupa pra mim, hm? De costas.”

 

Kyungsoo queria xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis por ter ficado repentinamente tímido com a ordem que lhe foi dada, mas foi facilmente convencido pelo morder de lábios que Baekhyun dava enquanto se acariciava por cima da roupa apertada. Queria soltar um _“quero te ver nu também, porra!”_ , mas apenas foi capaz de obedecer, levantando-se e terminando de tirar a camisa, protelando a retirada das jeans folgadas.

 

Suspirou, com aquele misto de insegurança e vontade que lhe tomava conta, e tirou o cinto, não enrolando para tirar a calça, porque sabia que o que _não_ sabia, era ser sexy de alguma forma. Permaneceu de costas, esperando que Baekhyun falasse da maldita cueca, que até era bem confortável em seu corpo, porém segundos se passaram e ele permaneceu no mais absoluto silêncio, fazendo com que Kyungsoo se arrependesse e estranhasse a falta de reação ao mesmo tempo.

 

“O que foi?” olhou para trás, confuso, vendo o olhar do outro vidrado em si ainda.

 

“Caralho, Soo… A sua bunda é… maravilhosa” balbuciou, ainda com aquele olhar fascinado para aquela parte em especial do menor. “E imensa. Cacete, que rabo imenso, Kyungsoo, as calças escondem bem pra porra, viu.”

 

“Por um momento pensei que você não tivesse gostado, porra.” revirou os olhos, coçando a cabeça distraidamente antes de passear com as mãos pelo próprio corpo. Não se achava exatamente bonito, mas quando estava excitado, tinha necessidade de se agradar com pequenas provocações; por isso, apertou os próprios mamilos, sentindo a pele se ouriçar mais uma vez naquele pequeno choque de prazer, com Baekhyun ainda lhe comendo com os olhos.

 

“Vem cá, vem…” chamou num sussurro e se levantou; Kyungsoo, que vinha de frente, foi virado novamente de costas para que os corpos se colassem daquela forma. “Eu nem sou louco de não gostar, só… é linda, Soo. Você é todo gostoso, sinceramente…” apertou a carne macia, agora sem panos para lhe impedir de sentir o quão gostosa era aquela parte do menor. Queria se ajoelhar e meter a cara ali da forma mais instintiva que conseguia imaginar. “Vou te comer assim, com você vestindo a jocks.”

 

“Nem zoando, porra, meu pau vai ficar coberto o tempo todo?” Kyungsoo questionou, num tom comicamente indignado, apontando para a região melada e volumosa da cueca, que incrivelmente se adaptou bem a ereção do careca e não deixou que a cabeça do pau dele ficasse pra fora. Baekhyun riu, abraçando-o por trás.

 

“Essa cueca é bem elástica, vê? É só jogar pro lado” apontou, levando os dedos no elástico lateral e afastando o pano da região, colocando o pau de Kyungsoo pra fora, roçando os dedos pela ereção que guinava a cada pequeno arranhar que dava. Os ofegos do menor eram apenas estímulos para que fechasse os dedos no sexo teso e começasse uma masturbação lenta. Algo que era impossível de não reparar, era o quanto Kyungsoo lubrificava. “Isso tudo é tesão, é?” provocou.

 

“A culpa é sua” o careca acusou e Baekhyun apenas assentiu em resposta.

 

“Assumo essa culpa com prazer…”

 

Baekhyun ficou por um tempo brincando com a ereção de Kyungsoo, usando a outra mão para aproveitar-se das nádegas fartas dele e roçar o indicador na entrada que se contraía toda vez que empurrava. Era novo se sentir a vontade de fazer aquilo sem ter aquela hesitação em receber alguma repreenda ou ter que ficar pedindo permissão o tempo todo, porque ela já estava concedida para si. Beijou os ombros e nuca do mais baixo, deixando se levar e falando besteiras que nunca havia falado para ele nem em brincadeira e nunca havia pensado em falar.

 

Seus elogios naquela amizade para Kyungsoo nunca foi muito além do _fofo_ ou _gracinha_ , algo que antes parecia que o irritava, mas que agora sabia que provocavam de alguma forma. Dizer que ele era gostoso, que queria fodê-lo com força, que queria gozar nele, eram coisas completamente fora de sua zona de conforto. O que lhe trazia de volta, eram os murmúrios de agrado que ouvia e os estímulos para que continuasse a falar. Só parou quando sua fala foi interrompida pela boca bonita de Kyungsoo se chocando contra a sua, lhe deixando meio zonzo pela intensidade do beijo que estava recebendo; era aquele o nível de desejo que ele sentia por si?

 

“Eu quero te chupar, Baekhyun.” quebrou o contato de repente pra dizer e segurou a mão do melhor amigo que ainda estava em sua ereção; mais um pouco e gozaria. “Sério, eu _preciso_ sentir o gosto do seu pau na minha boca. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.”

 

Baekhyun nem ousou questionar e apenas se apressou em tirar suas roupas, ficando só com a boxer rosa que usava por debaixo da calça apertada. O corpo de Baekhyun estava longe de ser um padrão; ele era um pouco gordinho, de um jeito que soava tão ele e deixava Kyungsoo ainda mais atraído. O tom róseo do cabelo combinava com a única peça, que até poderia soar delicado se não fosse a grossa ereção que esticava o tecido da peça íntima. No jeito mais sincero que poderia se dizer, aquilo deixava Kyungsoo com água na boca.

 

E ver Baekhyun de pau duro e pernas bem espaçadas na beirada da cama, deixou o careca meio bambo. Ele nem pensou duas vezes antes de cair de joelhos entre as coxas fartas, dando um beijo na barriga antes de descer lentamente com os lábios em direção ao seu desejo. Nem conseguia explicar a sua obsessão por sexo oral, mas apenas necessitava sentir Baekhyun em sua boca naquele momento.

 

“Porra, Hyun, sinceramente...” praticamente ronronou ao tirar a cueca do maior, vendo a ereção volta a cair sobre o baixo-ventre de Baekhyun. “Você fala da minha bunda, mas você tem o maior pau que eu já vi.”

 

“É?” ele sorriu de lado, judiando de Kyungsoo ao se masturbar de leve bem próximo a boca dele, afastando a ereção quando o careca tentou lamber a glande que saía lentamente do prepúcio. “Será que você vai conseguir chupar ele todo?”

 

“Me fode, Baekhyun, mas não desse jeito, vai” reclamou quando o maior repetiu o gesto, ouvindo-o rir. Revirou os olhos e deu um tapa leve nas coxas dele. “Prometo que vou me esforçar.”

 

“Então…” afastou as mãos do próprio corpo para apoiar-se nos cotovelos sobre o colchão, olhando nos olhos de Kyungsoo. “Esse pau é todo seu. Faça bom proveito.”

 

A última coisa que Kyungsoo iria se fazer era de rogado e por isso não perdeu tempo, apesar de querer provocar um pouco. Distribuiu selos por toda a ereção não circuncidada, fazendo questão de deixar a glande bem exposta para lambê-la com vontade. Baekhyun gemeu tremido, revirando os olhos quando a boca do careca envolveu toda a cabeça de seu pau.

 

A verdade era aquela: boquete bom mesmo, nunca havia recebido. Aqueles de má vontade tinha aos montes, mas com toda a certeza do mundo Kyungsoo era a exceção das exceções. Baekhyun gemia alto porque nunca soube se controlar, vendo seu pau sendo engolido com toda dedicação pelo melhor amigo. A expressão deliciada dele por lhe chupar, as coisas que ele fazia com a língua, os dedos habilidosos massageando suas bolas… tudo aquilo lhe deixava tonto. Abriu mais as pernas, investindo com os quadris levemente contra a boca de Kyungsoo enquanto mandava ele _chupar direitinho pra receber_ _a porra que tanto queria_ e, porra, Baekhyun queria gozar. Bem no fundo da garganta, fazer escorrer de volta pelo pau só pra mandar ele limpar. Tinha _certeza_ que o careca faria aquilo com o maior prazer.

 

O que lhe fodeu de vez — literalmente — foi vê-lo largar seu pau pra poder babar dois dedos da mão esquerda e escorregá-los para o seu períneo enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos, silenciosamente lhe pedindo permissão. E quando negaria aquilo, por deuses? Apenas assentiu com o rosto contorcido de tesão e gemeu em deleite ao se sentir ser penetrado lentamente, os dedos de Kyungsoo se acomodando bem em seu interior. _Porra, iria se ver louco assim!_

 

“Vem, Soo… Vem chupar o pau que vai ser o seu favorito a partir de agora” a voz saiu baixa, mas no tom de ordem claro. “Me chupa e me deda gostoso, hm?”

 

E, porra, Kyungsoo atendia tão bem que dava raiva. Baekhyun nunca pensou que se excitaria ao ver alguém engasgando no seu pau quando achava aquilo uma merda nos filmes pornôs. Mas o careca parecia amar o que fazia, não perdendo o ritmo quando lhe fodia com os dedos, dobrando-os e resvalando em sua próstata. Se contorcia na cama mais pela sua tentativa de não gozar do que qualquer coisa. Seu corpo já suava pra cacete, e até mesmo evitava olhar o vai e vem da cabeça do mais baixo, tentando ignorar os apertos que tinha contra os lábios e a sensação da língua agitada contra a glande.

 

“Se você continuar me chupando assim, eu vou encher sua boca de porra” avisou, arranhando a cabeça raspada do amigo, que lhe olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, ainda com seu pau preso na boca. “É sério, Kyungsoo, tô quase gozando, tô me segurando pra cacete aqui.”

 

“Porra, Hyun, custa segurar mais um pouco? Seu pau é tão gostoso…” parecia uma repreenda sem sentido, mas o sorriso torto no rosto de Kyungsoo entregava sua provocação. Ele continuou indo e vindo com os dedos dentro de Baekhyun enquanto, com a cabeça deitada nos quadris dele, lambia a cabeça avermelhada e úmida daquele pau de dar inveja a muitos. E ele realmente estava segurando o orgasmo; a lubrificação nem estava mais transparente e ele latejava tanto que o careca tinha a impressão de que aquela veia saltada bem no meio da extensão daquela ereção pulsava a cada carinho que fazia. Kyungsoo queria ser tão destruído por Baekhyun, que faltava tatuar na testa. “Quer gozar na minha boca?”

 

“Querer, eu quero pra caralho, Soo… Mas não agora, vai?” resmungou, a voz escorregando com manha de sua garganta, deixando Kyungsoo mais entregue às vontades dele. O careca se afastou de vez, retirando os dedos com cuidado, sentindo-se na pena em não fazer aquele homem esporrar na sua boca como deveria. “Eu quero mesmo poder de lamber inteiro, te mamar gostoso e acabar com meu pau na sua bunda.”

 

“Uau, que romântico.” debochou, ficando de pé e vendo Baekhyun se levantar meio bambo, apertando o pênis com força numa tentativa inútil de não gozar.

 

“Romântico você vai ver quando eu cuidar dessa sua bunda, com todos os beijos que eu quero dar nela. Vai ser cinematográfico, pode apostar.” riu, recebendo um leve tapa no braço, mas logo tendo seu corpo colado no de Kyungsoo de um jeito bem gostoso. Olhou para ele, aquela face bonitinha completamente avermelhada, a boca inchadinha por ter sido muito beijada e por ter trabalhado tão bem num boquete, os olhos nublados de desejo. Kyungsoo era um homem magnífico, afinal, e ele lhe sorria com um charme sem igual, fazendo com que seus dilemas retornassem com força total. “Você vai ficar de quatro pra mim, Soo?”

 

“Só se você me chupar.” riu, levando os dedos na própria ereção, esbarrando propositalmente na de Baekhyun. “Quero você me melando todinho.”

 

“Relaxa, Soo… Eu vou te fazer o cunete mais dedicado dessa Terra.” declarou, observando a falta de vergonha do careca ao se prostrar na cama, com os joelhos contra o colchão, pernas bem afastadas e o tronco também baixo, deixando-o completamente exposto. Baekhyun, tão longe quanto poderia ficar daquela bunda — mesmo estando ao lado da cama —, podia ver a entradinha que estava disponível para si naquele momento; _porra_ , achava que estava ficando maluco, mas nunca um pau lhe passou uma mensagem tão clara quanto o cuzinho tentador de Kyungsoo num claro _“vem cá e me chupa”_. “Caralho, eu acho que você jogou um feitiço em mim, de verdade...” se aproximou, tocando a carne macia como se estivesse pondo as mãos na maior preciosidade já conhecida. E, na sua mente, era mesmo; tão branquinha e carnuda, aquela bunda ainda estava enfeitada de pintas que a deixavam ainda mais bonita. “Eu tô fascinado por esse rabo.”

 

Baekhyun de longe possuía vergonha, então deixava se levar pelos seus desejos com muita facilidade. No entanto, a insegurança lhe consumia devagar, porque nunca tinha lidado com uma bunda além da sua própria. Olhou bem para o melhor amigo posicionado daquela forma e apertou com mais vontade a nádega direita, abaixando-se e ficando de joelhos. Deixou um beijo molhado em uma pinta que viu do lado esquerdo e distribuiu mordidas leves em torno do local, descendo para as coxas antes de ir para o lado direito. Uma das mãos instintivamente se ocupava no próprio pau, apertando-o numa tentativa de conter o prazer que sentia ao beijá-lo ali. Queria tanto fazer aquilo devagar, mas foi interrompido pelo pigarrear do careca.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo lhe chamou.

“Ahn… O que foi?”

“Você está sendo carinhoso demais comigo.”

“O que?” inclinou o corpo até conseguir ver o rosto um pouco descontente do menor, que lhe arqueava uma das sobrancelhas sob os óculos meio tortos. “E o que você quer que eu faça?”

“Bom, pensei que eu te desse mais tesão do que você tá demonstrando.” deu de ombros e desviou o rosto. “Sei lá, seja um pouco mais firme. Você tá sendo cuidadoso demais em me tocar, eu não vou quebrar.” riu, aparentemente tímido. “É sério, eu quero você me pegando com força.”

“Assim?” apertou a bunda de Kyungsoo com força e ouviu o outro gemer baixinho. A rebolada que ele deu bem na sua cara, pareceu uma clara provocação; apertou com ainda mais força. “Desse jeito?” perguntou, com a voz um pouco falhada.

“Isso, isso...” assentiu, permitindo que as pernas cedessem mais um pouco. Era exatamente daquele jeito que gostava e saber que era Baekhyun ali lhe tocando, fazia-o revirar os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras. “Agora me bate. Com força.”

Baekhyun obedeceu; não mediu muito a força do impacto e desferiu um tapa certeiro na nádega do careca, que gemeu um pouco alto e estremeceu de leve, fazendo o estômago do mais alto afundar de prazer. Fez de novo e de novo, ouvindo os gemidos derretidos na voz grave do outro. Observava com atenção a carne balançar, o corpo dele se contorcer e o seu pau respondia com uma guinada a cada grunhir do outro.

 

Sua boca se ocupou nos testículos inchados enquanto a mão esquerda abrigava a ereção melada de Kyungsoo; ele tremia, como tremia. Não sabia dizer se estava sendo tão bom assim, porque era a sua primeira vez e nem mesmo havia metido a língua onde queria. Mas observava, com os olhos entreabertos, como ele reagia, como a entrada apetitosa se contraía por cada tapa que lançava contra a bunda grande e cada chupada que dava nos testículos. Contudo, Baekhyun deixou de olhar aquele paraíso quando puxou levemente o pau de Kyungsoo para introduzir na boca, levando-o com facilidade até sua garganta, dando uma longa chupada antes de largar a ereção num estalo.

 

“Porra, Hyun!” Kyungsoo gemeu alto e se contorceu, um pouco ofegante e Baekhyun sentia que estava enlouquecendo pelo prazer que sentia de vê-lo daquela forma. Era realmente tão prazeroso pra ele ser tocado daquele jeito? “Mete a língua em mim logo, por favor, antes que eu acabe gozando com tão pouco...” pediu com a voz abafada contra os lençóis. “Me prepara bem gostoso pra te receber, hm?”

 

“Para de falar assim, porra” Baekhyun rosnou, mordendo com força a coxa do melhor amigo, ouvindo-o grunhir de dor. “Você me deixa ainda mais excitado e eu fico sem saber o que fazer, que droga!”

 

“Então faz o que eu tô pedindo, caramba!” reclamou e pegou a mão direita do maior, que estava repousada em sua panturrilha e a colocou de volta sobre a sua bunda. “Faz assim: me fode com a língua, depois com os dedos e… Depois você mete o seu pau bem devagar pra eu sentir cada centímetro dentro. E por último, você me arrebenta de tanto me foder, que tal?”

 

Era difícil pensar corretamente com aquele tipo de provocação. Era difícil não gemer em resposta com o pedido — ou a ordem. Baekhyun nem mesmo lembrou-se de toda a sua insegurança sobre nunca ter sido ativo ou de nunca chupado uma bunda em sua vida antes. Afinal, por que deveria? Sempre percebia que não era uma pessoa qualquer que estava consigo, mesmo que aquele desejo fosse novo por ela. Por que de repente o Kyungsoo parecia tão gostoso, tão atraente, tão sexy, tão fantástico daquele jeito? Ele estava de quatro pra si, esperando um carinho tão especial…

 

Baekhyun também nunca havia imaginado o quão gostoso seria dar um beijo grego em alguém. Não sabia se o gosto seria bom, se a textura seria apreciável, se a resposta do prazer do outro em seu corpo seria satisfatória. Por isso, assim como gostava de receber, com a boca cheia d’água, meteu a língua no cuzinho de Kyungsoo, sentindo-o se contrair todo enquanto forçava o músculo úmido para dentro dele. Se surpreendeu quando seu corpo se arrepiou inteiro com o prazer que sentiu ao dar a ele esse tipo de estímulo; era realmente muito bom.

 

Beijou com certo carinho, resvalando a boca no local e chupando com vontade, como se estivesse dando um beijo de língua, se deleitando com o gemido grave e derretido do careca ecoando pelo quarto. Porra, ele era muito gostoso. Foder Kyungsoo com a boca era muito gostoso. Sentir o gosto e a textura da pele enquanto rodeava a língua no orifício aparentemente apertado era muito gostoso. Nem mesmo percebia o quão forte apertava as nádegas, separando-as para que pudesse enterrar a cara entre elas, mesmo que a posição já favorecesse a exposição da entrada apetitosa.

 

Se afastou por um momento, limpando de qualquer jeito a saliva que lhe escorreu pelo queixo, levando os dedos longos da mão direita ao local que antes estava a sua língua, resvalando-os ali em uma provocação clara. Estava ofegante, suado e observou, ao descolar a atenção de seus olhos do cuzinho que ameaçava penetrar para o corpo a sua frente, que Kyungsoo também estava naquele estado. Ele parecia tão bagunçado quanto o próprio Baekhyun, que estava com o queixo ainda melado, o corpo quente e o pau dolorido entre as pernas.

 

Será que estava ficando louco? Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando ver se a sua consciência havia lhe escapado e tudo o que estava fazendo era uma completa loucura e tudo estava muito errado, já que por impulso do desespero da sua curiosidade, aceitou foder com o melhor amigo. Mas ao lamber os próprios lábios, sentiu o gosto de Kyungsoo ali e… porra, mal sabia explicar o que sentia! E, assim como o gosto na sua boca, a consciência voltando-se para a sua mão esquerda ainda apertando com força a bunda do careca fazia-o lembrar-se que nunca tinha sentido a textura da pele macia dele daquela forma; o sentimento de realização lhe tomava de uma forma completamente estranha, mas terrivelmente prazerosa.

 

“Para de me provocar, Baekhyun...” a voz de Kyungsoo lhe despertou daquela cacofonia mental, vendo que ainda estava com os dedos pressionados na entrada do melhor amigo, a falange distal do dedo médio já sumindo dentro dele. Suspirou com a visão. “Enfia logo os dedos, porra.”

 

“Fala pra mim” afastou a mão e voltou a apertar ambas as bandas daquela bunda bonita, dando um tapa leve no lado direito, já meio avermelhado. Inevitavelmente, uma preocupação súbita lhe atingiu, mesmo que estivesse fazendo como era pedido. “Você tá gostando?” questionou, inclinando-se até que pudesse vê-lo escondendo o rosto entre os braços.

 

Kyungsoo levantou o rosto para olhá-lo; as bochechas vermelhas, o rosto suado, o lábio inferior meio inchado, os óculos tortos e, por trás das lentes, os olhos nublados. Baekhyun o achou lindo.

 

“Em vez de me perguntar, veja” o careca respondeu, arrancando os óculos do rosto e largando o objeto sobre a cama. “Eu não vou te responder. Eu quero que você veja e, aí sim, sem esse tom inseguro na voz, me pergunte e responderei. Só preste atenção em mim, Hyun.”

 

O garoto de cabelos róseos estava prestes a reclamar que não, Kyungsoo não estava lhe ajudando daquela forma, mas o olhar dele lhe calou. Ele voltou a esconder o rosto nos braços e abriu um pouco mais as pernas, ficando quase completamente deitado na cama. Naquela posição, com Baekhyun ajoelhado no chão de seu quarto, o careca dava a visão das costas nuas, suadas e decorada de pintas, junto das omoplatas salientes de uma forma que soava bastante masculina para o rapaz que o observava. Ao mesmo tempo, era tão submisso que… fazia Baekhyun subentender que Kyungsoo lhe pedia por mais a cada mínimo rebolar que ele fazia.

 

“Eu quero te chupar mais” deixou escapar, caminhando com as mãos da bunda às panturrilhas do melhor amigo, voltando com apertões um tanto carinhosos. “Gostei pra caralho de meter a língua em você.”

 

“Então chupa, Hyun” Kyungsoo riu. “Faça o que você quiser, tem o passe livre. Siga seus instintos e sua curiosidade, não precisa ter receio ou pensar demais em alguma coisa, eu já disse isso, aliás.”

 

“Não quero te machucar...”

 

“Se me machucar, eu peço pra parar. Simples” colocou, sendo o mais direto possível. “Só faz o seu trabalho como o homem que quer foder a minha bunda, Baekhyun. Me bate, me xinga, me deda, porra, eu vou desistir!”

 

“Você nem é louco” o maior se levantou, irritado com a provocação e não pensou duas vezes antes de largar o tapa mais forte que já havia dado naquela bunda. Ouviu o grunhido de dor do outro e a pele dele se arrepiar logo em seguida. “Tá louco pra sentir meu pau, nunca que vai desistir de mim” riu de leve, dando mais um tapa, agora na outra nádega, gostando da forma como ela balançava.

 

Baekhyun agarrou o próprio pau dolorido e arregaçou o prepúcio até que a glande estivesse completamente exposta e se esfregou com certa grosseria na entrada de Kyungsoo, batendo mais uma vez no lado esquerdo da bunda dele. Gemeu um pouco esganiçado com a fisgada de prazer que sentiu com o ato. _Puta que pariu_ , aquilo era muito bom, tão bom que encaixou o pênis teso entre as ancas, apertando-as e movimentando o corpo num vaivém lento, simulando uma penetração.

 

“Isso, porra” Kyungsoo xingou, excitado, levando as mãos sobre as de Baekhyun, que estavam concentradas no aperto doloroso que fazia. “Só de te sentir assim é… puta merda...”

 

O careca estava extasiado; ser tocado pelo homem que desejou boa parte da vida soava como um sonho. Sentia-se sempre na beira de um orgasmo ridículo sem um pequeno estímulo no próprio pau só por causa daquilo. Baekhyun era sim inexperiente; ele parecia muitas vezes sem jeito quando lhe tocava, parecia que estava se medindo o tempo todo. Mas quando provocava-o, era como se apertasse um gatilho para ele ser mais firme, mais bruto, do jeito que gostava. Naquele momento, segurava-se ao máximo para não revirar os olhos cada vez que sentia a cabeça do pau dele passar pela sua entrada, dando uma pressionada meio dolorida antes de escorregar para cima, voltando com os movimentos gostosos. Sentia que não aguentaria uma foda com Baekhyun se ele fosse muito experiente; a questão era, que nunca havia tido um homem tão foda na cama assim, que se dedicasse cem por cento em suas vontades.

 

E pensar que poderia moldar o melhor amigo para lhe foder do jeito que mais gostava, deixava Kyungsoo ainda mais louco de tesão.

 

Perdido no próprio prazer, Baekhyun afastou as mãos do careca, prendendo-as no colchão antes de se inclinar sobre o corpo bonito para lamber a pele suada da linha da coluna de Kyungsoo. Mordeu uma pinta ou outra, chupando a tez clara enquanto continuava com os movimentos, melando toda a bunda do melhor amigo com pré-gozo.

 

E caralho, olhar para o rabo empinado com seu pau encaixado no meio fazia-o querer gozar muito dentro dele. Enquanto voltava a se abaixar para foder Kyungsoo novamente com a língua, ficava imaginando se ele atenderia caso pedisse-o pra prender a sua porra lá dentro enquanto dava um beijo de língua bem caprichado no cuzinho dele.

 

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali chupando o melhor amigo, sentindo a entrada se contrair contra a sua língua, distanciando a boca para marcar a pele clara e cheias de pintas e babando Kyungsoo inteiro enquanto colocava o próprio corpo em uma situação dolorosa, ignorando-o enquanto se satisfazia na fascinação que era a bunda grande e gostosa do careca. Tanto que, quando permitiu que finalmente seu dedo médio da mão direita penetrasse-o completamente, sem nem mesmo com a ajuda de algum lubrificante de tanto que havia babado o local, percebeu a zona que havia feito no amigo; Kyungsoo tremia e gemia baixinho constantemente, de um jeito derretido e delicioso demais de ouvir.

 

E ao dobrar o dedo dentro de Kyungsoo, ele se empinou e gemeu alto; viu finalmente o pau dele dar uma guinada e liberar uma quantidade excessiva de lubrificante, escorrendo para uma soma da notável mancha úmida que havia sobre os lençóis.

 

“Você gozou e eu nem percebi, é isso?” questionou de modo arrastado, e o careca se contraiu. Ele parecia sugar seu dedo pra dentro e, por mais que quisesse aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos, apenas se conteve e adicionou o indicador, ouvindo-o quase miar com aquilo. “Caralho, Soo, você geme muito gostoso...”

 

“Não… não gozei ainda, mas eu não aguento mais, Hyun” a voz trêmula de Kyungsoo deixava o maior entregue às vontades dele; o que ele quisesse, poderia pedir a Baekhyun, que ele atenderia. “Enfia logo esse seu pau em mim, vai.”

 

“Eu vou, eu vou, só… Vira pra mim? Eu quero ver seu rosto” pediu, retirando os dedos calmamente de dentro do careca, dando um último apertão na bunda bonita antes de se afastar. Bagunçou os cabelos suados, imaginando a sorte por usar uma maquiagem a prova d’água que o impediria se estar uma completa bagunça, suspirando por já sentir vontade de gozar só com a menção de entrar em Kyungsoo. “Eu vou pegar as camisinhas e o lubrificante.”

 

“Foda-se isso, Baekhyun” o careca xingou, já deitado de barriga pra cima e com as pernas afastadas. “Te quero no pelo, porra.” o jeito agressivo que Kyungsoo falava era excitante pra caralho. E ouvir aquilo da boca carnuda era como um feitiço de adivinhação. Ou ele havia lido a mente de Baekhyun, ou aquela foda estava mesmo lhe destinando a uma bela esporrada dentro daquele homem. “Vem logo e me fode gostoso”

 

“Você é muito desbocado, Kyungsoo, e isso me deixa ainda mais tarado por você” riu, se afastando rapidamente até seu guarda-roupa, derrubando a sua gaveta de cuecas para pegar o lubrificante; era ali onde ficava seus brinquedos, e nem se importou em deixá-los expostos para o careca ver. Talvez, se desse sorte, usaria-os com ele também. “Mas sem lubrificante eu não te deixo”

 

Baekhyun abriu o frasco — que não era nada pequeno, aliás — e derramou uma bela quantidade sobre o próprio pau, se masturbando enquanto derramava também sobre o períneo do melhor amigo, que segurava uma das próprias penas para se manter bem exposto para si. Tinha a opção se espalhar o lubrificante derramado em Kyungsoo com os dedos, contudo, voltou a esfregar a glande na entrada que não parava de se contrair.

 

Ofegante, o menor puxou Baekhyun pelos cabelos róseos, aproximando o corpo dele do seu. Se inclinou o suficiente para alcançar a boca bonita, dando-lhe um beijo cheio de línguas e dentes enquanto fazia questão de substituir a mão dele pela sua na função de esfregá-lo em si. Sabia que soaria um tanto bruto, mas não se importava; era daquele jeito que gostava mesmo, com o pau de Baekhyun quase entrando em si ao espalhar o lubrificante artificial com ele.

 

Ouvi-lo gemer daquele jeito manhosinho era tão gostoso… Kyungsoo via os olhos caídos ainda mais pequenos por estarem entreabertos. O cabelo colado na testa pelo suor, o ofego provocativo, o remexer leve dos quadris naquela espera ansiosa de receber o aval do careca para finalmente fodê-lo… Baekhyun era todo lindo e Kyungsoo só queria senti-lo a noite toda.  
  
“É aqui, ó” encaixou em um ângulo que sabia ser confortável para a penetração, segurando-o firme ali. “Vem, entra.”  
  
“Eu tô um pouquinho nervoso” Baekhyun sussurrou, dando um selinho nos lábios avermelhados do melhor amigo.  
  
“Relaxa, não tem nada demais aqui” sorriu, na tentativa de tranquilizar o maior. “Olha pra mim.”  
  
Baekhyun se sentiu completamente impedido de revirar os olhos assim que se sentiu entrando em Kyungsoo, porque ele lhe encarava com intensidade. Seu rosto inevitavelmente se contorcia a cada centímetro que se sentia dentro, prendendo o ar devido ao aperto que seu pau sofria com o interior gostoso do careca. Quando os quadris se chocaram levemente, conseguiu respirar; foi puxado para um novo beijo e, conforme recebia a língua de Kyungsoo em sua boca, Baekhyun gemia com vontade, sufocado de tanto tesão, porque o interior do careca latejava de um jeito muito bom.  
  
“Porra, Soo...” quebrou o beijo, descendo a boca para o pescoço alvo, mordendo o local para tentar aplacar o prazer que sentia. “Por Deus...”  
  
“Porra, digo eu” Kyungsoo gemeu e agarrou os cabelos cor de rosa. “Que pau gostoso, puta que pariu” riu, revirando os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras, deixando a voz se desprender do fundo da garganta em um som longo de satisfação. Normalmente sentia vontade de gozar com estocadas muito fortes, mas seu pau já estava latejando sem parar, melando toda sua barriga, apenas por sentir o volume de Baekhyun dentro de si. “Agora me arregaça, hm? Me fode, Hyun” ordenou, esperando que a situação se desenrolasse, mas Baekhyun permaneceu imóvel agarrado em seu corpo e respirando forte contra seu pescoço. “Bae...”  
  
“Merda” praguejou, levantando o tronco e mostrando os olhos marejados para o melhor amigo antes de fechá-los. “Você é gostoso demais e eu já estou com vontade de gozar, que vergonha...” confessou com a voz trêmula e Kyungsoo nem soube dizer se era pelo prazer ou pela visível decepção no rosto do amigo. “Acho que se eu me mexer eu gozo.”  
  
Por mais que a situação fosse crítica até para si mesmo, Kyungsoo não conseguia evitar de achar fofo todo aquele nervosismo de Baekhyun. Ele nem lhe olhava, permanecendo com os olhos bem fechados, fazendo uma carinha de prazer tão gostosa que lhe soava como uma satisfação pessoal, mesmo que sentir todo aquele volume dentro de si fosse uma satisfação muito maior.  
  
“Você fica meia bomba depois que goza?” foi direto em perguntar, meio apressado, a frase saindo rouca e falhada. “Digo, demora muito pra ficar duro de novo?”  
  
“Não… e-eu” suspirou, voltando a se esconder no pescoço de Kyungsoo. “Nem sempre fico duro quando sou passivo, Soo. E quando eu uso o flashlight, eu não gozo dentro do brinquedo, mas consigo gozar mais de uma vez sem pausar quando tô sozinho...”  
  
“Então faz o seguinte” puxou Baekhyun pelos cabelos, beijando-o na boca com certo carinho; a última coisa que queria era ele se frustrando por perder a ereção pelo excesso de nervosismo. “Bomba com vontade até você não aguentar mais. Sem carinho gradual, só começa.”  
  
“Agora?”  
  
“Na hora que você se sentir preparado, meu bem” sorriu para o outro, beijando-o mais uma vez.  
  
Baekhyun ainda ficou um tempo parado, beijando o pescoço e o ombro direito de Kyungsoo antes de finalmente se levantar. Respirou fundo, se afastando o suficiente para que pudesse voltar com vontade para dentro do outro, se arrepiando inteiro pela enésima vez ao ouvir o gemido alto do careca. Porra, queria dar prazer pra ele também! Queria deixá-lo louco de tesão como estava e tão perdido quanto se sentia dentro dele. Estava disposto segurar o máximo, mesmo com aquela vontade tão na beirada, quase lhe machucando a bexiga e deixando seu pau ainda mais rígido.  
  
Entretanto, não deixou de obedecer. Depois da primeira estocada, deu mais uma e mais outra, deixando a sua voz escapar agudamente da garganta enquanto segurava as coxas de Kyungsoo para se impulsionar dentro dele, vendo o cuzinho dilatado recebê-lo com certa gula.  
  
Era gostoso, uma sensação que nunca tinha tido antes. Nem mesmo seus brinquedos podiam se comparar com o calor e o aperto do interior do melhor amigo. Ia e voltava com força, sentindo todo o corpo se eletrocutar a cada vez que suas peles se chocavam com todo o tesão que tinha. E Kyungsoo gemia, como gemia, revirando os olhos e puxando os lençóis, não escondendo o prazer que sentia com aquela raiva em que era fodido, vendo o próprio pau transbordar pelo tamanho de Baekhyun auxiliar no estímulo de sua próstata.  
  
“Isso, me fode! Com mais força!” Kyungsoo grunhia alto e grave, como um verdadeiro comando, apoiando um braço atrás da cabeça enquanto a outra mãos estimulava seus mamilos em apertos nada delicados. Revirou os olhos quando o maior aumentou a velocidade. “Puta que pariu, Baekhyun… Eu só quero mais de você em mim, me enche de porra, vai...”  
  
O garoto de cabelos róseos até tentou segurar um pouco mais, porém aquela faceta de Kyungsoo, junto a boca suja dele, lhe deixava excitado ao ponto de não conseguir impedir seu corpo inteiro formigar para atingir o seu clímax. Baekhyun inclinou-se sobre o corpo menor e praticamente abraçou o careca enquanto permitia a tontura lhe tomar conta em um orgasmo espetacular; viu-se com os dentes cravados num dos mamilos de Kyungsoo, acompanhando-o nos gemidos chorosos e permitindo se derramar dentro dele sem parar de fodê-lo com força.  
  
“Eu tô gozando, Soo” avisou, beijando desesperadamente a pele do pescoço do amigo, subindo até chegar aos lábios. Parou todo dentro de Kyungsoo, sentindo o pau latejar sem parar devido ao orgasmo junto de uma sensibilidade que aumentava gradualmente. “Tá sentindo? Eu tô enchendo seu cu de porra e isso é maravilhoso. Você por inteiro é maravilhoso, puta merda!”  
  
Kyungsoo nem mesmo conseguiu responder; estava em êxtase e com o corpo pegando fogo por ter Baekhyun tão perto e dentro de si com tanta intensidade. Estava com as mãos apertadas contra a bunda dele para que não saísse de dentro nem tão cedo. Se fosse por pelo mais novo, ele poderia ficar ali pra sempre e aquilo era loucura! O tesão estava acabando com o pouco de sanidade que tinha e a única coisa que enxergava era o quanto não conseguia deixar de se aproveitar do que Baekhyun lhe oferecia a cada instante.  
  
“Continua, Bae” ordenou, rebolando e se contraindo contra o pau do maior, vendo o rosto contorcido dele tão perto do seu. “Continua metendo com força, me deixa maluco de tesão por você e me faz gozar, hm?”

 

“Meu pau tá tão sensível, mas eu...” voltou a se mexer dentro do menor, mordendo o lábio inferior pelo pequeno incômodo que a sensibilidade lhe causava, mas gostando da sensação. Empurrou o corpo de Kyungsoo para mais o meio da cama sem sair de dentro dele, levando as pernas um tanto rígidas do melhor amigo para seus ombros para vê-lo ainda mais exposto. “Vou continuar do jeitinho que você gosta, okay?”

 

Baekhyun estocava com força duas ou três vezes e parava para rebolar dentro do orifício apertado por se sentir sensível demais devido ao seu orgasmo. Imaginava como seria seu estado se estivesse com um plug anal enquanto metia em Kyungsoo daquela forma. Ou até mesmo com um estimulador prostático em uma vibração forte. Provavelmente ficaria perdido e só saberia tremer e gemer, inutilizado pelo prazer de foder e ser, de certo modo, fodido também.

 

Continuou com os movimentos lentos até que se sentisse confiante novamente de acelerar. O careca parecia gostar da atenção e carinho que recebia, já que parecia impossível manter as mãos quietas enquanto olhava o corpo de Kyungsoo na sua frente e, por isso, elas passeavam pelo corpo sensível e menor que o seu, ora o arranhando de leve, ora apertando-o a cintura, ora agarrando as coxas. Mordia com vontade uma das panturrilhas que pesavam seus ombros, gostando de ocupar a própria boca com alguma parte do corpo de Kyungsoo.

 

Sua mente não o deixava esquecer o quão maravilhoso era aquele momento ali, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar com a visão, mesmo com o estranhamento por sentir tanto desejo por alguém, como se fosse a primeira vez ansiando realmente um homem daquela foma. A coisa pareceu se intensificar quando, por instinto, Baekhyun saiu completamente de dentro de Kyungsoo e voltou a entrar com tudo, do jeito que ele parecia gostar. Ver o melhor amigo agarrar os lençóis com força, jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto o pau dele pulsava e babava todo o abdômen esbelto e alvo, lhe deixava com vontade de gozar mais uma vez, porque… era lindo; era surreal, realizava certos fetiches seus e deixava Baekhyun com a sensação de que não poderia viver mais sem aquilo. Suspirou e repetiu os movimentos, recebendo a mesma reação bonita de antes.

 

“S-se você continuar assim, eu vou gozar” avisou Kyungsoo, com a voz rala entre os gemidos, que tentavam ser contidos em vão. “Não precisa sair todo, só… Ah!” foi interrompido pelo choque de prazer que fez todo seu corpo tremer; Baekhyun fez _exatamente_ o que havia pedido. “Desse jeito… porra...” choramingou, levando os dedos trêmulos a acariciar o próprio pênis superficialmente, vendo o quanto melava a própria pele. _Estava tão perto…_ “Ah!”

 

Baekhyun foi obrigado a segurar com força a cintura de Kyungsoo, já que ele se contorcia o suficiente para quase se afastar completamente se si e não queria sair de dentro dele de jeito nenhum. Os pedidos por mais deixava claro que era para continuar como havia sido ordenado com tanto jeitinho; o pau dele pulsava constantemente e estava tão duro que parecia doloroso. Deixava o garoto de cabelos róseos com água na boca, doido para chupá-lo até que sentisse-o gozar em sua boca.

 

“Deixa… deixa que eu faço isso pra você” se prontificou quando os dedos trêmulos de Kyungsoo pareciam não ter força o suficiente para estimulá-lo na ereção inchada, mas sua mão foi segurada assim que seu polegar fizera menção de acariciar a glande avermelhada.

 

“Não...” o careca gemeu, levando a mão de Baekhyun ao próprio mamilo esquerdo enquanto voluntariamente tirava as pernas do ombro do amigo “Brinca aqui… E… me faz gozar pra você.”

 

A gana em atender Kyungsoo foi fielmente transmitida pelos movimentos de Baekhyun. O corpo do careca vibrava inteiro, sem noção do próprio espaço, a cada chocar de quadris das estocadas que recebia. Aquele pau era grosso e isso era bom; ele era grande e ia fundo e isso era _maravilhoso_. Nunca imaginou que seria daquela forma, mas seu pau doía em uma quase explosão que nunca chegava e passou a doer mais ainda quando Baekhyun apertou seu mamilo com uma força moderada, o suficiente para que segurasse a mesma mão que lhe estimulava, arranhando a pele do pulso por puro instinto na tentativa de controlar o prazer.

 

Quando o orgasmo finalmente veio, com uma porrada dos quadris de Baekhyun contra os seus, com cada centímetro do pau dele entrando com vontade, Kyungsoo chegou a gritar numa mistura de alívio, prazer e realização. Os dedos de seus pés se contorceram e nem mesmo conseguiu evitar com que os olhos marejassem no meio daquela onda de prazer. E mesmo assim, pedia para que Baekhyun continuasse lhe fodendo. E que lhe fodesse mais e mais, que não parasse de foder, porque precisava que ele continuasse metendo o pau dele dentro de si enquanto gozava exageradamente na própria barriga. Kyungsoo até mesmo sentiu uma onda de um novo orgasmo surgir ao longe, mas o tapa que deu na coxa do mais velho pareceu transmitir bem o recado e ele diminuiu as investidas até que sobrasse apenas um pequeno rebolar enquanto o careca se mantinha imóvel, ofegante e de olhos fechados.

 

“Essa foi definitivamente…” Baekhyun cobriu o corpo de Kyungsoo com o seu, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dele. “A cena mais bonita que eu já vi.” ofegou, levando os dedos de suas mãos a passearem pelo corpo do melhor amigo com delicadeza. O interior dele o apertava, latejando e obrigando-o a segurar o próprio orgasmo por querer dar atenção à Kyungsoo. “Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Você fica ainda mais lindo gozando pra mim.”

 

“Bae…” o careca chamou, com a voz arrastada. “Me beija.”

 

Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes e colou a boca deles em um beijo profundo enquanto ainda metia de leve em Kyungsoo. A língua dele se chocava com a sua de um jeito gostoso e as unhas curtas arranhando suas costas em meio ao abraço, deixava tudo com a sensação de maior intimidade, fazendo Baekhyun se dedicar ainda mais nas reboladas para dentro do melhor amigo, sentindo-o estremecer de leve.

 

“Gostoso” sussurrou contra a boca carnuda, mordendo-a devagar. “Do caralho você, viu… Eu quero gozar de novo só por ter de feito tremer do jeito que fiz. Olha só...” riu de leve e com a voz mole, olhando para a expressão extasiada e enfraquecida de Kyungsoo. Levou a destra à bochecha do amigo, limpando o caminho molhado que se fez na pele do rosto dele. “Até chorou...”

 

“A culpa é sua por me foder com tanto gosto...” Kyungsoo sorriu de volta, um pouco entorpecido. “Você acabou comigo”

 

“Não acabei não. Pelo menos não ainda.” riu. “E vou continuar metendo com vontade quando você estiver bem.”

 

“Mas eu estou ótimo” retrucou, colando a boca contra a de Baekhyun brevemente. “Okay, talvez um pouco destruído, mas… Eu ainda quero muito cavalgar no seu pau, bem gostoso… você deixa, Hyun?”

 

“Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes…”

 

Baekhyun se ergueu, retirando seu pau de dentro de Kyungsoo, todo melado do seu próprio gozo. Ficou olhando para o cuzinho dilatado do melhor amigo, doido pra se ajoelhar entre as pernas dele pra chupá-lo de novo, mas se conteve; enquanto se masturbava levemente, sentou-se no colchão, encostando suas costas na cabeceira de sua cama de casal.

 

Kyungsoo ainda demorou um pouco para levantar, visivelmente mole e deixando Baekhyun com vontade de cuidar dele com todo carinho. Entretanto, teve um branco na mente quando o careca subiu em seu colo, beijando sua boca enquanto rebolava devagar, encaixando seu pau no buraquinho já alargado e fazendo-o deslizar para dentro com certa facilidade. Gemeu meio agudo, mas ainda sim baixo, ao sentir o peso de Kyungsoo sobre seu colo. _Gostoso pra caralho_.

 

“Vai” pediu, dando um tapa de mão cheia em cada uma das bandas daquela bunda bonita, puxando-as para si. “É assim que você gosta?”

 

“Um pouco mais forte” Kyungsoo sorriu enviesado, rebolando com mais intensidade.

 

“Seu safado do caralho… Ah, isso é bom, nossa” Baekhyun grunhiu, soltando um tapa ainda mais forte e ouvindo o careca gemer. “Eu já estou com vontade de gozar só com essa montada, porra”

 

“Então relaxa… E curta o quão gostoso é me ter quicando no seu pau, hm?”

 

Baekhyun até poderia rir da ousadia do mais novo se não estivesse ocupado em admirar o corpo de Kyungsoo ondulando sobre o seu, esmagando seu pau dentro do interior dele. Aproveitava pra abusar da carne daquela bunda gostosa que ele tinha, apertando as nádegas, separando-as e soltando tapas moderados. E continuou bem controlado, até Kyungsoo encontrar um ponto que lhe agradava e começar a quicar com vontade em seu colo.

 

Seus gemidos se misturavam, mesmo que o de Kyungsoo fosse mais baixo. Seus olhos se reviravam involuntariamente e obrigava-se a mantê-los abertos para ter o deleite de ver o pau meio duro do careca, meio preso no tecido da cueca, inchar e começar a lubrificar excessivamente mais uma vez. Baekhyun grunhia, xingava e gemia tão mais alto que Kyungsoo, mas não se importava; não quando aquele formigamento voltava a lhe tomar por inteiro, fazendo seus dedos se retorcerem, apertando a pele do careca de forma descontrolada.

 

Apesar disso, Kyungsoo gozou pela segunda vez sem que sequer o próprio pau estivesse completamente ereto, jorrando sobre Baekhyun enquanto urrava sobre o quão bom era sentar nele. O garoto dos cabelos róseos só chegou ao orgasmo quando teve seus fios puxados e a ordem para que o fizesse saiu dos lábios de Kyungsoo. Miou vergonhosamente, um tom choroso de quem se tremia todo por ter um aperto sufocante em torno do próprio pau enquanto pulsava com força, ejaculando novamente dentro do melhor amigo em um fetiche que nunca pensou que fosse ter ao comer um cu na sua vida.

 

Ainda prendeu o careca em cima de si para que pudesse beijá-lo com carinho, sentindo o calor da pele e do interior dele uma última vez antes de deixar que ele lhe expulsasse de seu interior, fazendo seu gozo escorrer por entre as coxas, para se jogar na cama em um gemido cansado e dolorido.

 

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, perdidos num mundo de reflexão só deles. Enquanto Kyungsoo fechava os olhos para reviver cada segundo do que acabara de acontecer, ainda sentindo a pele dormente em cada lugar onde foi tocado, Baekhyun, por outro lado, sentia o peito pesar em um sentimento que não deveria estar ali. Grunhiu frustrado, deixando o corpo deslizar pelo colchão até que estivesse deitado nele.

 

“O que foi?” Kyungsoo lhe chamou a atenção, olhando-o ligeiramente preocupado, passando a canhota pelos fios curtos da cabeça suada, sentindo-os lhe espetar a palma de leve. “Você não parece muito feliz… Arrependido?”

 

“Não, não tô. Só que…” suspirou, levando os dedos a acariciarem a barriga do menor, sem se importar com a sujeira sobre a pele. “Você é meu melhor amigo, sabe?”

 

“Então você está arrependido.” concluiu Kyungsoo.

 

“Não, sério, Soo. Eu não estou arrependido! Sério…” Baekhyun riu de leve, encarando os olhos grandes do amigo. “Foi maravilhoso, foi surreal, foi… extremamente sensual e charmoso e ainda me fascina o fato de ter sido com você, entende? Eu nunca imaginei que sentiria tanto desejo pelo homem que está do meu lado há tanto tempo, mas é que…”

 

“ _Mas é que…_ O que?” o encarou e levou sua mão contra a do maior que ainda lhe tocava a barriga, acariciando-a de leve. Se parasse pra fantasiar de novo, se perceberia ainda em êxtase; o corpo ainda sensível, querendo se excitar de novo e chamar o melhor amigo para se perder mais uma vez em desejo. “Se foi bom, por que está se questionando tanto?”

 

“Não acha que eu fui muito longe?” questionou, com a preocupação estampada na face, deixando Kyungsoo com uma vontade de abraçá-lo; ele não deveria, na opinião do careca, se culpar por algo que foi bom para ambos. “Digo… Nessa curiosidade toda que me fez dormir contigo e terminar com o Yifan? Talvez, sei lá, ele tivesse razão e eu fiz tudo isso porque eu sou teimoso, sabe?”

 

“Olha… Quer que eu seja sincero?” o careca suspirou, virando-se de bruços e tomando a atenção de Baekhyun por um momento, que inevitavelmente desviou os olhos em direção a bunda farta. Sem deixar passar despercebido, Kyungsoo sorriu e pegou a mão do garoto de cabelos rosados, levando-a para uma de suas nádegas. “Pode tocar a vontade. E me responda.”

 

“Eu...” se aproximou, deixando sua atenção ser tomada por aquele pedaço de paraíso que Kyungsoo sentava em cima todos os dias, brincando com o elástico da jocks antes de apertar com vontade a carne macia como se fosse a primeira vez que o fizesse. “Eu quero. Confio no que você tem pra me dizer.”

 

“Então preste bem atenção e não fique só babando pra minha bunda.” disse e Baekhyun riu, finalmente olhando para o rosto do melhor amigo. “Aquele chinês é um babaca. Entenda, Hyun, que ninguém é obrigado a realizar seus desejos e fetiches, mas essa pessoa precisa te respeitar, entende?” o maior assentiu; naquele ponto, Kyungsoo tinha razão. Yifan sempre debochava quando exprimia algum desejo mais dominante — mesmo não exigindo ser o ativo, o fato de estar em alguma desvantagem para o chinês parecia ruim — ou que fosse aparentemente mais impositivo, como ele mesmo gostava de ser com Baekhyun. “Ele claramente não te via como homem. Você, pra ele, era inferior de alguma forma e por isso ele debochava tanto das suas vontades. Se você fosse só um boneco que ficasse parado enquanto ele fizesse tudo, acredito que pra ele estaria bom. E ter vontade de foder alguém não é ruim. É gostoso pra caralho comer alguém, eu digo isso por experiência própria. Além de que, você ainda gosta de dar, certo?”

 

“Eu amo!” por algum motivo Baekhyun achou graça da pergunta e soltou uma risada alta. “Inclusive, ainda quero muito dar pra você, tá? E de quatro, que é a posição que eu mais gosto.”

 

“Hm… Vai ser um prazer, com certeza.” falou de forma arrastada, soltando um gemidinho no final por inevitavelmente se imaginar fodendo-o também. “E se você continuar falando assim, eu vou ficar duro de novo.”

 

“Saiba que se ainda estiver disposto, minha chuca tá feita também.” riu, sendo acompanhado pelo melhor amigo. “Caramba…”

 

“Realmente gostou muito da minha bunda, né?” Kyungsoo indagou quando percebeu que o balbuciar do amigo foi porque ele ainda admirava sua traseira e a apalpava com gosto. “Pelo visto, o melhor rabo que você poderia ter pra uma primeira vez.”

 

“Eu que o diga, nem tem comparação com o cu de pombo que eu queria comer antes, né?” Baekhyun riu com vontade, fazendo o careca quase se engasgar ao pensar na possível frustração do amigo em comer aquele magricela chato do caralho. “Mas falando sério, acho que a sua bunda é encantada.” constatou, dando um beijo estalado na nádega que apertava. Kyungsoo gargalhou.

 

“Encantada, Baekhyun?” negou com a cabeça. “Por Deuses…”

 

“Eu estou falando sério, cacete!” reclamou e sentou-se sobre as coxas de Kyungsoo, dando atenção para as duas ancas bonitas e arrebitadas. “Toda vez que eu olho pra ela, fico com vontade de enfiar minha cara no meio! E olha” encaixou as palmas das mãos na bunda do amigo, apertando com vontade. “Ela nem cabe nas minhas mãos direito, sendo que eu tenho as mãos grandes. Além disso...” separou as nádegas, olhando para o buraquinho sujo de porra e sentindo o baixo ventre fisgar no mesmo instante. “Você é guloso. Me aguentou bem pra caralho, me engoliu com uma vontade que acho que nem eu tenho, sabe? O seu cuzinho tá tão vermelhinho… tá dolorido?”

 

“Hm? Não…” Kyungsoo negou, se empinando um pouco mais e deixando claro para Baekhyun que ele tinha a liberdade pra fazer o que quisesse. Sentia o pau endurecer contra o colchão novamente e sua respiração estava ficando ainda mais pesada. “Só arde um pouquinho, só. Mas se não estiver com nojo e quiser me chupar, vá em frente.”

 

“Com nojo, Kyungsoo?” riu seco, rodeando o indicador no orifício do mais novo, sentindo a boca salivar ao vê-lo se contrair todo. Soava até meio animalesco ter aquela vontade lhe batendo a porta o tempo inteiro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era incrivelmente gostoso. “Você não sabe a vontade que eu tô de chupar você inteiro… Não só o seu cu, mas você dos pés a cabeça mesmo.”

 

“Hm… merda, Hyun. Se quiser começar por aí…” gemeu, voltando a esconder o rosto entre os braços, querendo que o maior realizasse os próprios desejos e se aproveitasse de si por inteiro. “Eu tô duro de novo só por causa dessa sua brincadeira, sabia?”

 

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio, penetrando o indicador devagarzinho dentro de Kyungsoo, ouvindo-o ofegar de um jeito tão gostoso que fez seu corpo se arrepiar, mas logo retirou o dígito. Seu pau também já estava ereto de novo e aquele desejo de destruir o melhor amigo lhe tomava conta de novo. Kyungsoo, definitivamente, era irresistível. Tão irresistível que não conseguiu evitar de, novamente, arregaçar o prepúcio até que estivesse com a glande úmida exposta para encaixar seu pênis entre as nádegas bonitas, jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre o menor, começando a distribuir beijo pelos ombros pintados dele.

 

“Eu te disse que nada mudaria na nossa amizade, né?” a voz falhada de Baekhyun soprou contra o ouvido do careca, já ofegante, rebolando quadris e sentindo seu pau sendo estimulado de um jeito gostoso pela bunda do outro. “Então eu vou ter que tomar cuidado.”

 

“O que?” respondeu confuso, tão envolto na onda de prazer quanto o melhor amigo, querendo apenas que ele escorregasse para dentro de si mais uma vez e tudo começasse novamente. “Por quê?”

 

“Porque eu acho que vou me viciar em você, Soo.” confessou. “Como a gente vai resolver esse problema?”

 

Kyungsoo não respondeu de imediato; ergueu o corpo, fazendo Baekhyun sentar-se sobre as próprias pernas e, com o tronco colado ao dele, encaixou o pênis teso em si, deixando-o que lhe invadisse novamente junto do ardor por estar sensível, gemendo junto com ele. Não se importava. Que ele se viciasse, ficasse louco pelo seu corpo e não conseguisse mais ficar sem. Se duvidasse, já estava viciado nele também.

 

“O melhor jeito de resolver, Hyun...” grunhiu, ondulou seu corpo contra o do maior e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, vendo o rosto contorcido em prazer de Baekhyun todo concentrado em si. Kyungsoo o sentiu acompanhar seus movimentos logo em seguida e as mãos dele alcançarem seus mamilos, apertando-os com certa força. “É… fodendo. Vamos foder até esse vício ir embora. Vamos foder até a gente não suportar mais o outro, que tal?”

 

Baekhyun, em resposta, sorriu e o beijou. Era exatamente aquilo que queria ouvir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que tenham gostado! Como sempre, não tenha medo de me dizer o que achou! Seu feedback é importante pro meu crescimento (mesmo que eu realmente não passe mais dos 1,56m) e me deixa muito feliz!
> 
> Qualquer contato comigo é no:  
> twitter.com/khiltint
> 
> E pra quem é tímido: https://curiouscat.me/clisthert
> 
> Até a próxima pessoal!! <3


End file.
